Dark Woods Circus: Cirque du Différence
by SandTanukiKunoichi
Summary: After a long night of traveling, Madara and his circus camp near a simple, French village, but the next day, another circus comes to town. Without him knowing, he gets caught in web that he can't escape from... Based on a fan fiction with a similar name..
1. Reunions and Payback

**Dark Woods Circus: Cirque de Différence**

**Part 1 **

Sand-chan: Yeah, it's me again, doing yet another spin-off/continuation/collab/thingy of yet another story of TG's! I can't help to get forty zillion ideas for a spin-off plot line for her stories! They're just that good!

Deidara: Shouldn't you be working on your other stories, un?

Sand-chan: Shouldn't you be dead in the manga/anime?

Deidara: …Touché, un.

Sand-chan: I own nothing, including Kaito's song, "From the Cradle to the Grave"! Except, kinda/sorta, the idea and my oc's, they are mine people!

* * *

Note:

"Blah"- Speaking in the fic's main language, which will be French, written in English.

("Blah")- Speaking in a another language (English, Japanese, Russian, Scottish, Irish etc), in, well, English.

'Blah'- Thoughts, any language.

"_Blah"_- Singing in the fic's main language.

_("Blah")_- Singing in a another language.

* * *

(Does that make sense?)

* * *

The sound of horse-like creatures pulling large crate-like carts, much like a caravan, resounded throughout the empty forest near a small French village, a thick dust cloud churned up as it moved along the dirt road. The horse-like creatures' hooves soon met cobblestone, and soon they were traveling towards said village. It was very dark, for it was very late evening; the only light came from the nearly full moon. The man leading the horse-like creatures, not his usual driver, for she had fallen asleep long ago, looked toward the small village with much relief. He had awoke to a sudden, jerking stop of the carts, moved to the carriage's seat, only to find that the driver, hands still clutching the reigns, had fallen asleep and pulled reigns back as she fell backwards lightly as she went into dreamland, the horse-like creatures taking that as an order to stop. He let out a frustrated sigh; He was Madara, for deformities' sake! Ringmaster of the Dark Woods Circus! And here he was, doing his carriage driver's job, when he should be sleeping, not that he was having the best of sleep tonight.

His sleep was being haunted by long, orange hair and cunning, deep-amethyst eyes, both belonging to the only deformity that had, he had seen for himself, get away from his grasp; the other, of which he was sure was dead, was a child-like boy with spiky, dark brown hair, that looked black, and equally dark eyes. His name was Tobi and Madara had put large, bat-wings on him, making him the 'Devil Boy' of his circus; until he, some-how, found a knife, cut the stitching that attached the wings to his back, and ran like a bat out of hell, saying he would get help for the others, but with his profuse bleeding he highly doubted it, as did the other performers in his circus. They never did find him though, so they presumed him dead, all except Zetsu, who still believes that Tobi is alive.

Madara's eyebrows furrowed, remembering the small, blonde male that had escaped from being his 'fox boy' a few weeks ago, but he had punished Kisame, so they wouldn't try anything like that anytime soon. Madara moved some of his long, black, spiky hair out of his face and snapped the reigns, making the horse-like creatures go faster towards the village. After a few minutes of travel, Madara stopped the horse-like creatures in fairly good location, far away enough to not be spotted, but close enough to get food and supplies. Madara tied the horse-like creatures to some nearby trees, went back to the cart he used when going long distances, and fell back into a dream-less sleep, completely oblivious of the shadowy figure that had been watching him.

* * *

The shadow turned around, fanned out his deep-gray bat/devil wings, and took flight, flying a miles away, before he spotted a long, wide, fairly tall, white, fluffy, slow moving cloud that was very close to the ground. A small smile formed on the figures' boyish face as he slowed his speed, and as he got closer, the cloud illusion diminished, and revealed a very large, very wide, and fairly tall ship-like flying machine; a good portion of the deck was shaped like a large, metallic circus tent, excluding the living quarters, dining hall, recreational areas, medical areas, and navigation quarters, the hull was very wide and pretty shallow, not meant to sail the seas, but the skies, and a lot of clean, white steam flowing out of the many exhaust pipes around the outside of the ship.

He landed softly on platform near the metallic circus tent, looked around, and spotted one of the people, a natural, fully female conjoined twins, with two, very different female heads on one body, who would know where the captain of the ship/ringleader of this circus was. As he walked up to said person, he tucked his wings in, making it less awkward to walk around.

("Hey Myochi-san! Ryochi-san! Do you know where Kyoko-sama is? Tobi has something to tell her.") The boyish male said, smiling childishly as his dark eyes gleamed brightly, as he walked to the Siamese twin girl.

("The heavily pregnant unicorn of ours went into labor…") Ryochi calmly said, her head on the left side of their body, her long, dark hair covering her left eye, her red right eye gleaming in the light of the near full moon, before the short, shaggy, messy, blonde-haired head, on the right side of their body, her blonde hair covering her right eye, her left blue glinted with a childish glee, Myochi said in a happy, perky manner, ("So Kyoko-sama helped her give birth! The baby was soooo cute~! We just saw it a few seconds ago, so Kyoko-sama should be out soon.")

And true to their word, a woman with long, orange hair, pale skin, and deep-amethyst eyes came through a large, metal door, wearing fresh, clean, sleepwear-like clothes and wiping her now cleaned hands in a clean towel, before she spotted Tobi, smiled at one of her newest performer/member of the 'family', and calmly inquired, ("How was your flight Tobi? You seem to be fully used to flying with those wings. Maybe you can do a performance when we land and set up in the French village that was my home for a good part of my life… But anyway, you have something important to tell me. Myochi, Ryochi, it's very late, please go your room and get some rest; we have three and a half busy days ahead of all of us!")

("Yes ma'am.") Myochi and Ryochi said before they walked in perfect synchronization back to their room.

When they were out of sight and ear-shot, Kyoko asked, ("Now then, Tobi, what did see in the village that has you so shaken up?")

Tobi trembled slightly, the memories of the hell he had to endure, before he was found, on the brink off dying in an unknown woods, by Kyoko herself, who had found him by pure coincidence, before he said in a shaky voice, ("T-tobi saw his ex-circus stop in the village we are going to land in tomorrow…")

Kyoko was quiet, thinking back to when Madara had tried, and failed miserably, to capture her and make her a part of his circus, obsessive about her incredible powers. She knew the male in front of her had family, friends, and his love interest still in that hellhole. 'Madara truly is evil incarnate, a true demon…' she thought, before it hit her; 'A demon…'

Then a dark, little idea popped into her head, before it developed into a full-fledged plan, her eyes taking on a cunning glint as a dark smirk spread across her face as she said, ("Tobi, I believe I have a plan to not only break-out your pals, but also introduce Madara to a little thing called 'karma'…")

Tobi gave a disbelieving look towards Kyoko, before she whispered her plan in Tobi's ear, confused to surprised, then to a dark smile and dark look in his already dark eyes as he replied, ("Kyoko-sama, that might one of your craziest plots yet, but if it's going to work, we're going to need the best healers and fighters you have.")

Kyoko's smirk grew before many voices said, "We're ready."

Tobi turned, surprised he didn't hear any foot steps, and his eyes widened to see almost every being that had either the strongest healing powers or strongest offensive/defensive abilities in the 'family' of a circus.

"How did you-?" Tobi started to ask, before he turned to Kyoko, who then tapped her index finger against her right temple, and he said, slightly embarrassed he forgot, "Telepathy, right. Forgot about that…"

Kyoko smiled honestly, before she walked up to him, ruffled his spiky hair, and said, "Don't worry Tobi, we'll get them out of there, I promise." He blinked for twice before she said to everyone, "Let's get some rest everyone, for much will happen in the next three days…"

* * *

Madara awoke slowly from his lavish sleeping quarters much earlier than usual, an instinctive feeling in the back of his head that today wasn't going to be very pleasant, like he shouldn't get out of bed that day, but he was hungry for a warm, French breakfast, thankfully, he parked the carts for the night fairly close to the south entrance of the small village, so it wouldn't be that far of a walk to one of the village's few restaurants.

He dressed quickly, exited his lavish sleeping cart, and said to his few conscious female assistants, "Make sure none of my performers escape, understandable?"

They nodded before Madara turned and walked towards the village.

It only took him five minutes to reach the village as he realized that it was bigger than he first guessed; many open-air shops lined the main roads, the many simple stone houses were fairly close to the other, the school house, church, and the village leader's house were near the center of the village, and, what seemed out of place to Madara, was this tall, thin stone clock tower at the most eastern part of the village. He walked along the main street, not seeing any type of bistro, until he heard a light chuckle.

He turned to see a lanky teenaged boy; the boy had very fair skin that had a bit of a grayish-green tone to it, burgundy colored hair that was shaggy and stuck out at weird angles, even with his flap cap covering a good portion of the shaggy, spiky hair, and had hazel-ish eyes that Madara swore were a different color three seconds ago. The boy had on a slightly dirty, light gray shirt, gray, rag-like overalls, only one of the straps went over his shoulder correctly, the other had been ripped off, with a myriad of colored patches on the overalls, simple, black flap cap that was a bit big for him, for covered a good portion of the top part of his ears, and was barefoot.

"Sir?" the boy asked, a bit of a British accent in his words, before Madara replied, "Yes?"

The boy then said, "I had asked if you were new to this town, but you seemed to be staring into space."

Madara felt embarrassed, but tried not to show it as he said, "Sorry about that, but yes, I am new to this town, would you know where I could a place to eat?"

The boy smiled and chuckled, as if Madara's words were funny, before he said, "Most everyone in this village cooks their own meals or grows it, but there is a bistro at the northern part of the village. I could show the way, if you want."

Madara was quiet for a few seconds; he felt something was off about the boy, but his hunger won in the end before he said, "I guess that's okay…"

Madara followed the lanky male, observing how the boy reacted to certain things; when ever the boy saw a chicken he glared at it, when he saw a cow, he laughed like it was the funniest thing ever, he froze in a fear-like state whenever a goat passed by him, talked about random things in either a singsong voice or a riddle, and pause at random moments, wait a bit, and then start walking again like nothing happened. After a few minutes of this, they finally made it to the bistro, although it was more like a bakery, and both sat down for a late morning breakfast, Madara vaguely noticing the very large field with a large, shallow, pond-like indent that encompassed most of the north part of the village. Madara got a fresh-baked croissant au beurre with jam and black coffee and the younger, lanky male ordered a large, fresh baguette and hot cocoa, the boy looked at the bread like he hadn't eaten in a week, before they started eating, Madara eating more slowly than the boy next to him.

The bistro's owner, a robust man with kind eyes and short, dark beard, chuckled before asking the lanky male, "Helping yet another random traveler, eh Terrance?"

Terrance, the lanky male, swallowed the large chunk of baguette in his mouth, half of the bread and cocoa gone in less than two minutes of sitting there, before saying happily, "Yep! It's fun to help out others!"

Terrance took a quick look at the clock tower to the east and he nearly choked on the cocoa he was sipping when he saw the time.

_10:27 a.m._

"Oh crud! I need to ring the bells! Tonight's gonna be a full moon and she's gonna be here soon!" Terrance nearly yelled, eating his food and drinking his cocoa faster than he had before, slightly panicked.

The bistro owner raised his thick eyebrows in question, as did Madara, before the bistro owner asked, "That time of year already?"

The male gulped down the last of his food before replying, "Yep! Put it on my tab please?"

The robust man smiled, before saying, "Sure thing Terrance! Just don't try and weasel out of doing your half of the deal next time."

The boy nodded vigorously, before dashing off towards the clock tower at top speed.

Madara blinked a few times, before looking at the bistro owner and asking, "Is something happening today?"

The bistro owner nodded with a smile on his face before he said, "It happens every May on the day of the full moon at about ten thirty in the morning, Mademoiselle Miracle and her circus, Cirque de Différence, come into this simple little town of ours and puts on a few shows, some outdoor performances, but most of them are inside of the circus tent of her's. She has odd and abnormal people and creatures from all over the world, Mademoiselle Miracle is a bit of an abnormality herself, she many powers and abilities, that it makes me wonder if she really was resident of this small town."

Madara's eyebrows rose, before asking, "She used to live here?"

The robust man nodded, before saying, "It's true, but she isn't of French blood; One day she came to this small village with nothing but the clothes on her back. As she stayed here and her heart opened up to the people of this village, so did her powers, then she met someone like her, someone who had powers like hers, and then she found out that all around the world, there were people like her, but they were being mistreated and abused. She then had a goal: to find these others like her and offer them a sanctuary, she would never force them to join her. She has been all around the world, saved many, healed many, and if they took up her offer to join her, she treats them with respect, care, and love; feeding them warm meals, giving them a warm place to sleep, and giving them a home-like environment for them. She also saves mistreated and abused creatures, no matter how big or small, and if they want to stay with her, she let's them, treating them much like the others; with respect, care, and love…"

Madara listened to it all, until the clock tower started to play out a melody of chimes and bells, making the sound seem enchanting. Then, from the western skies, many winged-beings, humanoid beings with wings ranging from insect to angelic to demonic, were in a V-formation, a large ship-like flying machine a kilometer or so behind the formation, before the formation dove down, their altitude much closer to the ground, before they separated, each doing what they want. Madara noticed that some of them had wings that naturally sprouted from the shoulder-blade area, while the others had used their arms as wings, flapping their arms and gliding through the air easily.

A few of them caught his interest; a lovely woman with long, bright purple hair and yellow-orange eyes that had large, intricately colored butterfly wings and long, thin, simple antenna that sprang forth from her forehead as she fluttered above the streets, children giggling and smiling as they chased after her beautiful, butterfly woman, who had a smile of her own. A tall, lanky male who had dark brown feathers nearly all over his body, bird-like knees and legs, sharp talons on the ends of his bird-like feet, longer, thinner feathers flowing from where his hair would be, long feathers sprouting from his arms, with the occasional flap of his wing-like arms as he glided through the air, like a large eagle. But the one that caught his attention the most was the one who lead the group, a child-like male with large, deep-gray bat\devil wings that sprouted from his shoulder blades, wearing a casual gray shirt, gray pants, and an orange-swirled mask with only the right eye exposed and his short, messy dark hair flowing with the air.

He was so caught up with the winged beings that he nearly forgot about the large flying machine, until the loud sound of metal groaning as it was landing on dirt and grass and the hissing of steam, fitting perfectly into the large indent in the even larger field, the metal dock being perfectly with the rest the field, the metallic tent-like structure's entrance facing towards the village as it was fully and safely landed. A few seconds after the landing, the two center folds pulled away, like the material was cloth instead of metal, revealing Kyoko dressed in a silver colored ringleader's coat that had its' two buttons buttoned, white, poofy collared shirt that was visible from under the coat, simple, black bowtie, relaxed-fit dress slacks, black high-heeled ankle boots, and a simple, black top-hat.

She smiled to the crowd of villagers that was at her now, seeing Madara, who was currently seething with rage, perfectly from where she was standing, and said in a loud, booming voice, "Ladies and gentlemen, and children of all ages! I humbly welcome you to join us for the next three days to see the wonders and beauty that have blessed this world that I was fortunate to not only find, but also to save from this bittersweet world! So please, come one and all to Cirque de Différence!"

And with the end of her speech, loud 'pops' were heard and multi-colored confetti was falling from the air, cheers and applause was heard, before unicorns, many pegasus, dragons, and many other wondrous creatures started to walk out of the incredibly large metal tent, along with people of such a variety, it made Madara's circus look like nothing in comparison.

Madara paid for his food and tried to sneak away from the scene, before a engagingly familiar voice said, "My, my! If it isn't Madara! It's so good to see you again! It's been so long since we last saw each other!"

He tensed, knowing she said those words in a way that you wouldn't think were meant to be sarcastic, before turning around to look at Kyoko directly, she stood there, with the masked, devil-winged male on her left and teenaged female with reddish-brown hair, icy blue eyes that nearly looked white with dark rings around her eyes, claw-like fingernails, and raccoon ears and tail, the tail twitching every so often as she looked at Madara with pure distain, bearing her fang-like canines at him on Kyoko's right.

"The feeling's mutual…" Madara said, trying to walk back to where his circus was before Kyoko inquired, "Where's the fire Madara? It's been a while; let's catch up a bit. How about my acquaintances and I have a look at some of your performers, since you had a good look at many of mine… That is, of course, you don't have anything to hide. If you do, that's completely understanda-"

She was then cut off when Madara, who unknowingly walked right into her word trap, said, "Fine then, since you're so interested, but follow me closely, I don't wait for anyone."

Kyoko smirked triumphantly, before she said, almost in an evil purr, "Sure Madara, whatever you say…"

With that, Madara, Kyoko, the masked Tobi, and the raccoon girl all walked towards where the Madara's circus was, Madara completely unknown to the fact that, one, this was the first phase of a very intricate plan, and two, that others were following in the shadows to where they were heading.

* * *

They got there fairly quickly, much to Madara's dismay, and they saw that most everyone was up and about, except for his favorites and his other human pets. He smirked evilly for a second before he said as innocently as he could, "Here is my simple little circus, feel free to look around if want…"

Kyoko looked around, before spotting four horse-like creatures that were attached to the carriage that was pulling all the other carts, walked up to them and inspected each one with sharp, observant eyes.

The first one she laid her eyes on was a pure white unicorn, gold horn glistening, as sad brown eyes looked at her as she gently combed her fingers through its' golden mane, she looked into its' eyes with a silent promise to help it as soon as possible, before going onto the one beside the unicorn. It had off-white colored fur, fiery, orange eyes looked at her with caution and misery, its' mane flowing like a flame.

("You must really hate this…") Kyoko whispered lowly, speaking in a language that should have been long dead to the human tongue.

The entei looked her in surprise, but hid it well before it replied, just as shushed as she, ("Understatement of the century… But how do speak in a language that should be long dead?")

Kyoko smirked lightly, before saying, ("You aren't the first entei I've spoken to… I've healed many injured entei, some went back into the wild, a few stayed under my protection…")

The entei snorted, before saying, ("If you get me out of this demon's grasp, I'll join you willing… that, and after a while, one's knees hurt from standing for so long…")

Kyoko, taking the hint, smiled before sending some healing energy to the demon-horse's knees, relief evident in the entei's eyes, before it quickly whispered out, ("Thanks, needed that…")

Kyoko smiled and nodded toward it, acknowledging its' thanks, before saying to Madara, "I'm quite surprised you have an entei in your little troupe…"

"It took me a while to find him too…" Madara said, proud of himself, unaware that the entei was rolling his eyes at Madara's comment, before Kyoko inquired nonchalantly, "Did you know that enteis mate for life? Because I found that out after a third entei, a female one, willing joined my circus, adding to the male and female mated entei I already had. I think those two might be expecting a baby soon, but I'm not quite sure, cute couple though…"

Madara clenched his fists, trying to keep his anger down, as he said through clenched teeth, "Oh, is that so? I didn't know that…"

Kyoko was trying to keep from giggling, but she could literally see the steam coming from his ears as he tried to hide his boiling rage. She moved onto the one behind the unicorn, a pink pegasus with soft looking wings, combing her fingers gently through its' soft mane, looking into its' eyes and made a silent promise to free it as soon as possible. She stopped petting it and moved over to the last horse, a pitch-black kelpie, with equally black eyes.

"Only you would be crazy enough to have a kelpie, Madara…" Kyoko said, shaking her in disappointment at Madara's sanity levels.

She walked away from the horse-like creatures, looked around, and noticed that two males, one with pearl-like skin with his eyes shut, long brown hair tied near the end, and colorful, middle-eastern clothing, and the other was a lanky male with narrow, green eyes, red hair-like fur all over his body, and raccoon ears and tail, were talking, or at least the brunette was talking, to the raccoon girl that was a part of Kyoko's circus, curious about others from a different circus.

Kyoko walked up to them, the raccoon girl's ears twitched towards the sound, but relaxed instantly when the girl recognized her ringmaster/mother-figure's footsteps, and Kyoko asked the raccoon girl as she hugged the girl around her shoulders gently, from behind, ("So Nikuta-chan, who are the gents' in front of us?")

Nikuta then said, her voice light, but straight forward, ("The brunette's name is Neji, and the guy who has the green eyes is Gaara, Kyoko-sama.")

Kyoko was quiet for a few seconds as she observed the two males more closely, before she said, mock hurt in her voice, ("I see… and I thought I told you that being called 'Kyoko-sama' makes me feel old…")

Nikuta merely smirked, showing her naturally sharp canines, before she said, ("But I don't feel comfortable calling you anything else, Kyoko-sama.")

Kyoko shrugged, still hugging the younger girl around her shoulders, and faked an exasperated sigh before saying, ("Yeah, yeah, I know, but still…")

Kyoko noticed that Madara was looking around, knowing he was looking for the masked devil-winged male, also known, but not to Madara or his 'performers', as Tobi, and Kyoko let go of Nikuta's shoulders, walked over to Madara, as if she, and she probably did, read his mind, and said, "Don't worry about him, he often wanders around, but don't worry, he's not the type to snoop…"

Madara relaxed slightly, but he was still a bit stiff, so Kyoko tugged his arm and said, "Well Madara, don't you have more unique animals and such to show me? You may have something I don't have…"

Madara tried to smile politely, but you tell by the angry twitch of his one eyebrow indicated his true feelings, before inquiring, "I guess I could, but shouldn't you be heading back to see how the preparations are going?"

Kyoko blinked twice before both she and Nikuta started to laugh, getting inquisitive looks from Neji, Gaara, and Madara, before Madara asked, rage acting up again, "What, may I ask, is so funny?"

Kyoko and Nikuta calmed their laughter, but still giggled a bit, before Nikuta said, "It's just that, haha, you made it sound like, haha, the others, who are setting up for tonight's show, haha, were completely untrustworthy…"

When she finished her sentence, both females started laughing again, slightly harder than before, making Madara's blood boil. After a few minutes of calming themselves down, Kyoko then stated, "I trust my performers Madara, and they trust me. And besides, my telepathic performers are watching the set-up as we speak, if something goes wrong they can fix it themselves, and if something goes so horribly wrong, I can easily teleport there and fix it up lickety-split!"

Madara nearly glared at the orange-haired woman, before she said, "Now then, lets' see those unique animals, shall we?"

Madara faked a polite smile, showing Kyoko his other animals, leaving Nikuta with Neji and Gaara, while she thought, slightly annoyed, 'Tobi, you so owe me one for this…'

* * *

Tobi had sneaked over to where he knew Madara's 'favorites' were, before he inaudibly sneezed, a small shiver going down his spine, before he heard Kyoko think, 'Tobi, you so owe me for this…'

He inwardly cringed at the thought, but then realized that Kyoko was keeping Madara busy, so he smiled lightly before he thought, 'Thank you.'

He could sense Kyoko's inward smile, before he continued to look for a specific cart, until he saw it, a large cart with an even larger, green sheet over it. He walked over to the cart, lifting up the sheet slightly and letting it drape over most of his body as he gripped the bars of the cage's door, light coming through the crevice that his body made between the sheet and the cage-like cart, the figure sitting in the opposite corner looked at the masked, devil-winged male with inquisitive, pupil-less yellow eyes, wondering why the lanky male was here, and not somewhere safe. The figure was male, short, messy hair much like Tobi's, but it was a green color, instead of a very dark brown. The half pitch-black, half ghostly-white tinted skin and from the shoulders up was the giant mouth of a Venus flytrap, the sight of plant-like male before him made Tobi remember times they would talk about anything, as long as it made them less aware of the hell they were in during those times.

Tobi moved the mask over so that it covered his left ear and some of his dark, messy hair, before he smiled lightly and whispered, ("It's been a while, eh Zetsu?")

Zetsu's eyes widened considerably, shock written all over his face, as nearly gasped loudly from the shock, but didn't, knowing that it would blow Tobi's cover. Zetsu crawled from the corner he was in to where Tobi was and whispered, ("The locks on the door are loosened, so you can open the cage, but the hinges are starting to rust, so if you open it too far, it will reveal that you're here…")

Tobi nodded before pulling the door open slowly, making sure there was enough space to get in, but not so wide that the door would creak loudly. Zetsu gave an unsure look, making Tobi grin before he tucked his wings closely to his body, sneaking through the crevice in the cage's door easily before closing it as gently as he opened it, leaving the two males in near darkness, Tobi making a loose knot so that a small sliver of light dimly lit the small, garden-like cage. Zetsu pulled the winged male into a light hug, closing his yellow eyes as he inhaled the smaller males scent as he bit the inside of his cheek, making sure that it wasn't a taunting dream.

He opened his eyes to find that Tobi was not only still in his arms, but returning the hug, resting his head against Zetsu's shoulder. Tobi found Zetsu's pitch-black hand and laced his fingers with Zetsu's, missing the warm, at-home feeling that he felt whenever he could lace his fingers' with Zetsu's. The smaller male squeezed the other male's hand lightly, mentally showing Zetsu what had happened the day he escaped to when he ventured off to find Zetsu's cage-like cart. Zetsu was wide-eyed at the memories that Tobi was showing him, and when Tobi was done, Zetsu pulled away slightly, still holding Tobi in his arms, looking at the smaller male in complete awe.

When Tobi saw his face, he smiled up at him, the gleam in his large, dark eyes could only be described as smug, before he whispered, ("Tobi promised that Tobi would find help, but it had found Tobi instead. Not only that, but Kyoko-sama has dealt with Madara before, so she knows how to manipulate him into the escape plan…")

Zetsu blinked twice, before a genuine smile graced his lips, something that hasn't happened since who-knows-how-long, and replied in a whisper, lightly touching Tobi's soft cheek with his ghostly-white hand, ("I was the only that believed you, that knew you were still alive…")

Tobi nodded, leaning into the soft caress, before whispering, ("Tobi knows, because when you saw Tobi's memories, Tobi saw yours… And despite what everyone said and what had happened, you still believed in Tobi, and that makes Tobi very happy.")

Tobi leaned up and kissed Zetsu on the lightly, a quick peck, but Zetsu's pale hand lightly gripped the dark, messy hair and deepened the kiss, making it last as long as it could. The need for air forced them to pull away, panting lightly, before voice whispered from the covered cart in front of them, ("Geez, I know you guys haven't seen each other, but do you mind not getting so lovey-dovey on us?")

Zetsu and Tobi tensed, before Tobi whispered, (Please don't scare us like that Hidan! Tobi nearly had a heart attack! Anyway, how did you know it was Tobi?")

Hidan chuckled, almost inaudibly, before he whispered, ("Me and Kisame's hearing and sense of smell are more sensitive than the other 'favorites', we knew it was you from your smell and voice. By the damn way, it's nice to damn know that your alive and shit, but is it fuckin' true that we may be getting' out of this hell hole?")

Tobi nodded, then realized that Hidan can't see him, so he whispered, ("Yes, but not today, however, in about three days' time, Kyoko-sama will have you guys out of here…")

Then Tobi remembered something and it caused a sliver of panic before he asked, ("Is Deidara awake? It might cause a set-back if he is…")

Hidan quickly sniffed the air, before he said, ("Sasori's awake, and probably heard most of what you said, but Deidara's still in a deep sleep. They've been falling asleep and waking up on slightly different schedules for some damn reason…")

Tobi exhaled a sigh of relief, the hand that was still laced with Zetsu's relaxed a bit, before Tobi, along with Zetsu, who still connected by their laced fingers, heard Kyoko say mentally, 'Tobi, Madara's almost done, so you need to get back here soon. Say your 'goodbyes', or whatever, to your friends and your boyfriend, and meet back at where we entered with Madara, Nikuta is waiting there after talking with Gaara and Neji for a while.'

Tobi blushed deep red, before whispering, ("Tobi has to go now, Kyoko-sama can't keep Madara occupied forever, and she does have a circus and its performers to attend to…")

Hidan huffed lightly, before whispering, his tone a bit contradictory to his words, ("Lucky bastard… If we're not out of here in three days' time, I'm gonna escape and beat the crap outta you, ya hear me?")

Tobi lightly chuckled, knowing what Hidan meant was somewhere along the lines of 'Best of luck with the escape plan', and whispered, ("Yeah, Tobi hears you loud and clear Hidan.")

He gave Zetsu a quick peck on the cheek, and whispered the question, ("Do you think you could wait about three more days?")

Zetsu leaned in, so that his mouth was right next to Tobi's right ear, and whispered, ("I've been waiting a long time, but I think I can wait a little bit more…")

Tobi blushed, but then nodded before he kissed Zetsu deeply, pouring all his feelings into it, before Tobi pulled away, leaving a tingly, lingering feeling, and disconnected their hands and lips, before he whispered, ("See you later, Zetsu…")

He crawled over to the cage's door, opened the door quietly, climbed out noiselessly, and lightly shut the door, lingering for a few seconds, before he stepped out from under the green sheet, whispered a barely audible, ("Tobi loves you, Zetsu…"), before he quickly readjusted his mask, spread his demonic wings, and took flight, going to a different location while Madara was still distracted.

Zetsu leaned against the bars of his cage, screaming in his mind, 'I love you too, Tobi!', hoping that his little devil heard his shouted thought, small smile on his face. And as Tobi landed, starting to walk to where he was to meet Kyoko and Nikuta, a giant smile and light blush was hidden by the orange mask before his ears picked up Kyoko's voice.

"See Madara? I told you he would be back before we did!" Kyoko said, smirking triumphantly as she and Madara walked up to where the four entered, Nikuta looking a bit bored and the winged male was standing, a happy, content aura about him. Madara glared angrily at the lanky male, the male seemed familiar, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Kyoko then inquired in a slightly lower tone which Tobi and Nikuta picked out almost immediately, "So, Madara, how about coming to see my show tonight? Free V.I.P. seat, just for you. What do ya say?"

Madara was quiet, not sure as to either accept or decline, but his macabre interest in some of her more unusual performers over-turned his instinct to decline and said, almost as dark as the tone she used for the question, "Why, I would be delighted to be your honored guest tonight, Mademoiselle Miracle…"

Kyoko smirked, but Tobi and Nikuta knew it was a smirk laced with a dark implication, before she said, voice joyful, but full of dark under-tones, "How wonderful! And since it will be a while before the show starts, how about a late lunch and quick tour around my ship?"

Madara smile widened, making him look less and less sane, before he said, "Sound delightful…"

He then called over his female assistants, ordering them to watch over the carts, saying he will be back that was settled, Madara turned his attention back to the orange-haired woman and said, "Let's get this show on the road, shall we?"

Kyoko nodded, before saying, "Yes, lets…"

The four walked back to the flying machine, Madara oblivious to the fact that Nikuta and Tobi were smirking darkly, for the second phase of the plan was already in place, the shadows following them back, also smirking darkly at the long, dark-haired, foolish male, who now had no way out of hole that he had unknowingly dug for himself.

* * *

Not only was the field that Kyoko's flying machine was parked on much larger than he original thought, as was the flying machine, now that he an up-close and personal look at it; the long, wide hull was deeper than he first thought, ten to twenty meters deep, from what he could tell, the gargantuan, fortress-like structure that was located precariously close to the edge of the air-ship's stern, towered over the large, metallic tent, the building had to be more than ten, no, twenty stories tall, large amounts of deck space on both the port and starboard sides of the air-ship, before the large, metallic tent was right in the middle of the deck, and the bow of the ship still had space to spare. Madara truly wondered how this impossibly large air-ship got off the ground, let alone carry the weight over large distances for long periods of time…

Kyoko gave a cat-like grin at Madara's awe-struck face; Tobi and Nikuta had went to where they wanted to be before tonight's show, leaving Kyoko to show Madara to where they were having lunch. As they walked into the enormous, fortress-like building, Madara, the only humanoid being with no inhuman powers or abilities of some sort, stuck out like a sore thumb, the many stares that he got unnerved him greatly, before they got to a metal elevator, the only part of the elevator that wasn't metal was the glass doors that had opened, after Kyoko had pushed a simple, metal button that had an upward pointing arrow on it. The two walked in, the doors closing noiselessly as Kyoko pressed one of the buttons, the floor under the top floor, the top floor being the twenty-fifth floor of the enormous building, but also the navigation room, or so Kyoko had told him when they had walked onto the metallic deck.

The elevator went up in silence, until Kyoko said, "A few of my alchemists found a way to combine tungsten, a strong, durable, but brittle metal, titanium, a metal not as strong as tungsten, but much more ductile, hydrogen, the lightest, but a very combustible, gas, and helium, a slightly heavier, but safer gas to use, into one: making a strong, durable, ductile metal that can float, without the fear of it bursting into flames."

Madara had been listening, his eyes had caught sight of something that looked like a spider's silk-like webbings on the eighteenth floor, but since it was a quick glance, he couldn't be too sure. The elevator slowed slightly at the twenty-third floor, and his eyes had widened slightly at the sight; it was fairly short, but very wide hallway, and at the end of said hallway there was this large, gate-like door, many intricate lock and seals, keeping whatever was in that room locked up tight.

Before Madara could even ask, Kyoko said in a hushed voice, "That floor has my... darker and more dangerous few that are a part of my circus. That floor is off-limits to everyone…"

Madara was about to inquire what she meant, but a light 'ding' noise indicated that they were at their destination, the twenty-fourth floor. The glass doors slid open, Kyoko and Madara walking out of the elevator, the attention of the two other males in the room. One of the males had long, spiky, pure-white hair that was tied at the base of his neck, deeply sun-kissed skin, dark eyes, and red streak marks going from the bottom, outer corner of his eyes to the middle of his cheeks, wearing plain, but formal, black dress slacks, a simple, white dress shirt tucked into the slacks neatly, the top three buttons undone, simple, black dress coat, and simple black dress shoes. The other male, however, was very different; he had long, black hair, his skin was pure-white, his topaz-yellow eyes with dark, snake-like pupils, and purple marks on the inner corners of his eyes to the sides of the bridge of his nose, wearing a simple purple kimono, thin, pale lavender-colored obi tied in a simplistic knot, a black, sleeveless haori(kimono coat) worn over the kimono, and simple geta(Japanese wooden clogs).

Madara merely looked at the two, before Kyoko inquired, ("When the hell did you start wearing formal clothes, Jiraiya?")

The long, white-haired male lightly smiled, before he replied, ("I felt like mixing it up today…")

Kyoko had rolled her eyes at Jiraiya, before a female asked from behind Madara, causing the man to nearly jump out of his skin, ("What's Jiraiya doing now?")

Madara turned and saw a very well-endowed woman with light skin, with the exception of a blue diamond mark on her forehead, pale blonde hair, too dark to be ashen blonde, and warm brown eyes that seemed to into his soul. Her outfit was simplistic; a light blue, sleeveless kimono-like shirt, tied around her waist with a deep blue obi-like sash, equally deep blue Capri-like pants, an open white, doctor's lab coat, and black, sandal-like high-heels.

Kyoko then said, breaking Madara out of his observing, ("Now that everyone's here, let's have lunch! But before that, Tsunade, Orochimaru, Jiraiya, this is Madara and he will be our guest of honor tonight…")

Kyoko then said to Madara, ("Madara, this is Tsunade, my best healer, so she monitors the heal of every resident of this air-ship. She also manages the other healers, alchemists, spirits, and hamadryads.")

Madara was confused for a moment, before the long, black-haired male said, ("They're either trees, plants, or flowers that have sentient spirits in them. In other words, Flora-folk.")

It then clicked in Madara's head as realization spread through his features, before Kyoko said, ("Anyway, the guy with the long, white hair is Jiraiya, he can talk to animals and temporarily take over their bodies, with the animal willing, mind you. He's in charge of the were-creatures, zoomorphs, anthromorphs, centauroids, and the other creatures, like the unicorns, dragons, etcetera.)

Madara was confused as he asked, ("What's the difference between zoomorphs and anthromorphs?")

Kyoko chuckled lightly before she said, ("Anthromorphs are beings with more animal qualities then human qualities, and zoomorphs are beings that have more human qualities than animal qualities. A good example of a zoomorphic is Nikuta, who has the ears and tail of red panda, which, believe it or not, is a close relative to the raccoon…")

Kyoko then said, ("Where was I? Ah yes, and the male with the long, black hair is Orochimaru, he's one of my best Espers, and he's in charge of the other Espers, nature/element users, affixed souls, conjoined twins, beings with extra, usable limbs, and, more specifically, the ones on twenty-third floor…")

It was dead quiet for a few seconds and Madara was about to asked something, but the 'ding' of the elevator broke the silence, and the smell of warm, delicious food broke his concentration as Kyoko said in a singsong tone, ("Lunch Time~!")

* * *

The tour was very… interesting, to say the least; each floor was it's own habitat for insanity, the eighteenth floor, he had curiously inquired about, was specifically for the spider creatures and spider centauroids, white webbing all over the place as they had walked through the web-like jungle, leftovers from previous 'meals' made Madara's face tinge a light green color, before they moved on. The thirteenth floor, when he'd asked about affixed souls, had metal armors, life-sized puppets, life-sized dolls, and fake bodies of all shapes, sizes, and colors, physically hollow with only their souls bound to the armor, puppet, doll, or body by either magic, alchemy, or crude, low-tech science. The ninth floor had all the hamadryads, a good two or three meters soil covering the floor, a sprinkler system and artificial sunlight machine put in to help promote healthy growth, Kyoko saying, ("We get most of our produce from this floor. Sometimes, when we land, we sell it or trade it with people in local markets.")

The fourth floor had shook Madara to his core; at first, the halls and rooms appear empty, items scattered about like it was barely lived in, until he put on these glasses-like contraption, and then he saw them, spirits and ghosts from, probably, all over the world.

("They're benevolent, unless you provoke them, if you do, well then… good luck!") Kyoko said with a laugh, making a cold shiver go up his spine, and it wasn't from all the spirits and ghosts in the room.

When the tour was finished, it was nearly sunset and people were walking in, paying for their tickets with either money, livestock, or food, just so they may see the show.

Madara looked over at Kyoko with a questioning look and she replied with a small shrug, ("Some people don't have the money for tickets, so we trade supplies that we're low on for tickets. It's a system that works…")

Kyoko called over a male who looked no older than twenty, his dark hair pulled into a spiky ponytail, his dark eyes held a bored, but observant expression as he got a quick look at Madara, before turning his full attention to Kyoko, who had asked, ("Shikamaru, would you please take Madara to the V.I.P. booth? It's almost show time and I need to double check something really quickly…")

Shikamaru shrugged lightly and mumbled, ("Yeah, troublesome woman…")

Kyoko almost rolled her eyes at him before she smiled and said, ("If Temari-chan heard that, she'd you smack upside the head!")

With that said, she teleported away, leaving the two males, before Shikamaru said, ("Troublesome, but whatever, follow me to the V.I.P. booth please…")

Madara was quiet for a bit, but soon he was following close behind Shikamaru, unaware of what was taking place.

* * *

Tobi was sitting in his room, thinking of how Kyoko's plan is going along so well, until a light knocking on his door broke him out of his thoughts as he got up to see who was knocking. He opened the door and he was shocked to see Kyoko there, the grin on her face rivaling the Cheshire cat himself.

Tobi asked, surprise still evident on his features, ("Kyoko-sama? Isn't the show about to start soon?")

Her grin widened, if it was physically possible, before she said, ("It is, but the performer for my finale act is still in his room and not getting ready…")

Tobi blinked a couple of times, quiet for a few seconds, before it clicked in his and eyes widened as he pointed at himself, completely speechless as he asked a silent question in his eyes. Kyoko nodded, be she said, ("Yes Tobi, I want you to be my finale performance, I think you're ready. Now, get your ass down there and be ready as soon as possible!")

Tobi quietly smiled lightly, mock saluting before he said happily, ("Yes Kyoko-sama!")

He opened the simple window and flew down towards the large, metal tent, before a male voice behind her said in Italian, words heavily accented, ("Madam Kyoko, what should the signal be for when we…")

He was abruptly cut off when Kyoko said, Italian passing her lips fluently, ("You begin the rescue when Tobi begins his finale song, and I wish for it to be near complete by the end of his song, but knowing you Aquila, you guys will be done before he finishes…")

Kyoko smirked, as she faced the brown-feathered, lanky male, the long feathers that had covered his hands earlier, during his flight over the village earlier that day, were now relaxed and showing the smooth skin of his hands, his topaz-colored eyes gleamed with a fiery, fighting spirit, and his hook-billed face held a smirk that of a wise, but powerful warrior, before he said, ("You know me too well, Madam Kyoko, you know me too well…")

Kyoko's smirk grew before she said, ("Indeed I do… You are dismissed.")

Aquila nodded, walking over to Tobi's open window and taking flight, going in the direction of the others that were a part of her escape plan, leaving Kyoko alone with her thoughts.

'It's a bit sad that they don't know that the Madara that did those horrible things isn't really Madara, but I guess they'll see truth soon…' She thought with a small, melancholy smile on her face before she teleported to her room to change into her outfit for the show.

* * *

("Wow…") was all Madara could say about the V.I.P. booth, as he walked into the rather lavish 'booth'; long in length and medium width, the red-painted booth had a long, comfy-looking, black parlor couch that was placed near the balcony-like opening, which over looked the center of the extremely large, metallic tent. The booth was situated between the lower rows of seats and the higher rows, better known as the 'cheap seats'.

Madara was deep in thought, before Shikamaru said, ("So troublesome. Anyways, there's a small bell over there on the end table next to the couch. If you need something just ring it and someone will come to get you something to eat, drink, or whatever…")

Shikamaru then turned and left, leaving Madara alone in the room. Madara walked over and sat down on the comfy parlor couch, and true to Shikamaru's word, a small, simple bell was placed neatly on a black-stained, wooden end table. Madara exhaled lightly before a small headache started to rise in the back of his head. He cringed before he closed his eyes and went into a short meditative state.

He opened his eyes to see the inner world of his mind, still in the robes he wears, and in front of him was a man with equally long, spiky dark hair and light skin, wearing simple, but ragged clothes, kneeling on the ground as large, heavy chains held the man the dark floor of inner world of his mind. The male lifted his head to reveal the same dark eyes that the male in front of him, but instead of the cold, heartless glint, they held many emotions, before the chained male said, ("Why hello, you bastard of a demon, here to shut me up again?")

The male in front of the chained male smirked sadistically, showing off the fang-like canines as the long, black, spiked hair turning red-orange and dark eyes turning blood-red, before saying, ("What else is new, you pathetic human.")

The humanoid demon in front of the real Madara, who has possessed his body for a long time that the real Madara forgot how long ago it was, watching from inside his own mind all the horrible and cruel that the demon controlling his body did. The demon Madara started to use a sedation spell on the real Madara, to keep the human in front of him from giving him migraines, an annoying thing that the real Madara did to try to take back his body.

Before the real Madara fell into a sedated unconsciousness, he shouted in his mind, 'Kyoko! Please help! Please…'

The demon Madara smirked darkly at the chained male in front of him, smugly thinking that the S.O.S. couldn't possibly be heard, before the red-orange hair turned to black and the eyes regained the dark color as "Madara" opened his eyes to see the tent had filled up a bit, but not nearly enough to fill all of the rows and chairs in the large tent. The lights dimmed lightly, spotlights quickly moving in pattern-less directions, before a booming voice announced, "Welcome, one and all, to the first night of Cirque de Différence!"

A spotlight then landed on a lone table in the middle of the center ring, and on one side of the table was a black, formal vest, a black, formal blazer, a simple, black top hat, a monocle, a cane, and a pocket watch. The other side had a sexy, red dress that tango or salsa dancers wore, metallic, red bangles, and a rose hair-clip. Madara quirked an eyebrow, before two loud lion's roars broke his thoughts as he saw a lion and lioness, gracefully jumping through hoops, before walked up to the table, the lion on the side of the table with the vest and blazer and the lioness on the side with the dress. The lion and lioness seemed to smirk, before effortlessly standing on their hind legs, their balance was impeccable and they stood almost like a human would, and put on the outfits in front of them as the lioness purred out as she put on the dress and her long, hair-like fur clipped back by the hair-clip, "I guess old habits never truly go away, right sweetie?"

The lion chuckled deeply, placing the top hat neatly upon his head and putting the pocket watch in the blazer's pocket, before he said, "Indeed they do, dear, indeed they do…"

As they finished up, the lion cleared his throat and said loudly, "We welcome you all to tonight's show, however tonight's show will be slightly different from previous times…"

The lioness then said, "But not to worry, we're merely short of hand at the moment. It will regulate after tonight, so we apologize for any inconveniences…"

The nagging feeling "Madara" had earlier came back, slightly stronger than last time, before he shrugged it off as the lioness continued with, "But, like every year, we thank this village's residential changeling for ringing the bell tower to sound our arrival. -*Please give a warm round of applause for Terrance!"

The spot-lights suddenly landed on the table, showing the odd boy that "Madara" had talked to earlier, but he was slightly different; he had a thin, gray tail with burgundy colored tufts at the tip, his ears slightly longer and more pointed, eyes a deep-orange color, and two small black horns jutting out of his forehead slightly, the boy took a few polite bows as the audience clapped and cheered for the changeling boy.

"Thanks, but now let us begin tonight's performance!" Terrance happily bellowed out, before disappearing like the Cheshire cat, a grim smirk and dark glare aimed at "Madara".

* * *

"Madara" gritted his teeth for what seemed to be the millionth time that day; Kyoko's circus surpassed his circus in every way possible, even as that night's performance went on. Each act was choreographed perfectly, not one thing seemed out of place. They had true smiles on their faces as they performed with inhuman grace and agility. Hell, they were inhuman, even the ones that looked human, mainly the alchemists and some of the beings with fixated souls.

Finally after many of the acts were finished, Myochi and Ryochi came out, Ryochi's long, dark hair covering her left eye and short, shaggy, messy, blonde-hair covering Myochi's right eye before they loudly said, "Ladies and gentlemen, the finale of tonight's performance has dark themes that may scare and disturb young children and the easily frightened. So if you feel you're not comfortable staying we suggest you exit the tent as quickly as possible. Thank you for your cooperation and see you again tomorrow…"

Some of the families and easily frightened stood from their seats and left, satisfied with the performance and excitedly waiting for tomorrow's show. "Madara" leaned back comfortably, sipping the red wine he had ordered earlier, as he wondered how 'dark' this finale will be, completely oblivious of the plan that was happening behind the scenes.

* * *

Aquila landed lightly, attracting the attention of the others hidden in the shadows near the caravan-like carts near the edge of the woods.

"Well? What did Madam Kyoko say?" one of the shadowy figures quietly asked, excited and anxious at the same time.

Aquila smirked darkly before saying, "We go in at the beginning of Tobi's finale song and should be done by its' end…"

One of the other shadowy figures smirked as well, before saying, "But knowing you, you'd want it done before the song is half way through…"

Aquila nodded and said, "You know me too well…"

They all looked at each other before nodding curtly at the other, a silent command to get into positions.

* * *

As the small intermission was coming to a close, "Madara" had his wine glass refilled, starting to get impatient. And as the glass was refilled, Ryochi and Myochi walked forward, both had their bangs clipped back, keeping the hair off the previously unexposed eyes, but they had one eye closed and the other open. "Now let the finale begin!" They both bellowed out, opening the opposite closed eye to something shocking; Ryochi's left was a emerald green, contrasting greatly against the ruby red of her right eye, and Myochi's right eye was a light orange, opposing the deep blue of her left eye. They faded into the shadows as music started to play in the background and center ring showed young male that almost looked like the real Madara when he was a teenager. Then a shadowy male figure was floating above and slightly behind the smaller male, bat wings extended, before the light exposed the winged male to show dark hair with equally dark eyes and pale skin with child-like facial features. "Madara's" eyes widen at the sight, before Tobi began to sing.

_("Now, you, who was hoped for and birthed under blessing_

_Loved by your parents and will provided_

_Grew up well, under happiness and a loving light_

_Let's go and make lots of friends, okay?")_

Tobi moved closer to the smaller male, nearly talking right in his ear as he sang.

_("Is everyday really fun?_

_Do you have someone that you really like?_

_Have you made any friends?_

_Oh, that's rather nice…")_

Tobi then was floating in front of the mini-Madara, the smaller male looking quite scared. Tobi smirked darkly as he continued.

_("Ahh…? Led on by your friend…_

_Did you notice, that it's a dark slope that way_

_I wouldn't mind it if you like it that way, though_

_Please watch out on what's beside you…")_

Tobi did few mid-air tricks and was now back near the Madara look-a-like, who now looked like he was in his late thirties, early forties before Tobi sang on, floating close to the Madara look-a-like's right.

_("Noticed it's quite dark around you_

_You've fallen quite deep indeed_

_Your face has changed completely…_

_By the way, where did your friend go?")_

Tobi quickly floated over to the Madara look-a-like's left before he continued.

_("Is everyday really fun?_

_But I guess there's no time for this_

_All the scary people_

_Are getting to YOU…")_

The winged male moved so he was floating right above the Madara look-a-like's head as he continued.

_("Well, well, this time, of your own will_

_Are going to jump from the pitch-black cliff…?_

_I wouldn't mind if you like it that way, though_

_Please watch out on what's around you…")_

Tobi flapped his wings far above and away from the Madara look-a-like, which now looked in his mid-fifties and was drenched in another's blood.

_("Completely stained true-red_

_Wiping it off, again and again, but it won't come out…?")_

Tobi did a few more mid-air tricks during the instrumental; the Madara look-a-like now looked so old and decrepit, that he looked like he was keel over and die at any second.

_("Well, well, it happened all too soon…_

_But it has indeed ended, though_

_That is how it is, all in all, so_

_Please don't let it sadden you…")_

And suddenly, the Madara look-a-like dissolved into a pile of dust, and the wind blew it away. "Madara" was shocked beyond regular comprehension, so as he tried to quickly escape from the V.I.P. room, but was suddenly hit hard behind his head. As he drifting into unconsciousness, a feminine voice said softly, _"Watch out for your next life, that is, if you have a next one…"_

_

* * *

_

What is the truth about Madara? What does Kyoko have planned? You'll find out next time in: Dark Woods Circus: Cirque de Différence!

Please review! ^_^


	2. Healing, the Truth, and Life goes on

**Dark Woods Circus: Cirque de Différence  
Part 2

* * *

**

Sand-chan: Ah... It feels so good to have this done...  
Deidara: So you can focus on your other works?  
Sand-chan: That, and possibly think up some new fan fictions! :)  
Deidara: You are sooooo predicable...  
Sand-chan: Silence Deidara, or I'll make you wear a frilly dress, skip, and sing like a pretty little princess!  
Deidara: You wouldn't...!  
Sand-chan: I would, now do the disclaimer!  
Deidara: The author and co-author/editor, Tyranno's girl, do not own Naruto, even if they wanted to...  
TG- Damn Blondie... Harsh much?  
Sand-chan: Ouch! Insult to injury... on with the fic...

* * *

"Blah" -Speaking in the fic's main language.  
("Blah") -Speaking in another language.  
'Blah' -Thoughts, any language.

* * *

Kyoko looked down at the unconscious "Madara", her eyes blank as she picked up the larger male effortlessly, before she asked mentally, 'Was the break-out successful?'

In less than a millisecond, someone telepathically replied, 'Yes Kyoko-dono, it was successful, but it took longer than expected; no one died, but some are seriously injured. Madara's forces who opposed us were stronger and more of them than we first thought, but all opposing forces were terminated.'

Kyoko then asked mentally, 'I see… and what of the kelpie that I got a bad vibe from earlier?'

Kyoko sensed the smirk before they telepathically replied, 'That kelpie was suffering from grave amounts of insanity and illness, it actually rasped out that it wanted to die, so we respected it's request and put it out of it's misery… The earth manipulators buried any and all evidence that they were even there.'

Kyoko smirked before she mentally said, 'Excellent. Those with minor cuts and bruises report back immediately. All those who need serious medical attention, report to one of the many healers.'

'And Madara's ex-performers?' the other asked telepathically, genuinely concerned for them.

'Put them into ICU and have thoroughly diagnosed and healed. Is that understood?' Kyoko ordered, many emotions escaped through her voice as she telepathically spoke.

'Yes Kyoko-dono.' Was telepathically said, before a man with six arms, dark eyes and hair, and a short, spiky ponytail, similar to Shikamaru's, asked gruffly, ("So what are ya goin' to do to him?")

Kyoko smirked darkly, before saying in a tone as dark as her smirk, ("I have a special room for him on the twenty-third floor just for him, Kidomaro-san…")

And before Kidomaro could ask anymore questions, Kyoko teleported to the shallow hallway directly in front of the large metal door. A face formed on the metal door and asked, "What is better than eternal bliss?"

Kyoko stated back, "Nothing, but a piece of bread is better than nothing. So a piece of bread is better than eternal bliss."

The metal face then said, "Paradox answered correctly, you may enter…"

The face disappeared and sounds of bolts and locks were heard, before the giant metal doors slowly slid open, an ominous fog-like mist flowed out as she walked in with "Madara" on her shoulder. When she was fully inside the metal doors slowly closed themselves and relocked itself, keeping whatever that was on the twenty-third floor, on the mysterious twenty-third floor.

* * *

Tsunade looked the many patients rescued from "Madara's" circus, looking at them with sadness and empathy.

She then turned and said to the many medics, ("Listen up! With our diagnosis complete we will now heal as much as we can. And what we can't heal, we leave that to Kyoko-sama. Is that understood?")

All of them gave their confirmations, Tsunade then nodded and said, ("Good. Now get goin'! You all have people to heal!")

They all nodded before they went to their patients. Tsunade still stood there, her eyes distant as she thought back to before she, Orochimaru, and Jiraiya joined Kyoko's circus. They only had each other and barely survived each day, then an orange-haired woman with amethyst-colored eyed joined them. She remembered the promise that Kyoko had made with the young Tsunade, Orochimaru, and Jiraiya. _("Hey let's make a place that people like us can go to for a shelter, a sanctuary, a home…")_

A small smile passed her lips at the memory, before Kyoko teleported next to Tsunade and asked, ("Where are Madara's 'favorites'?")

Tsunade became serious, showing Kyoko to the largest ICU that they have and opening the door to see almost all of them struggling against their beds, obviously having bad memories with hospital rooms. The only one not struggling was a plant-like male, who looked up and said, ("It's good to meet you in person, Kyoko-san…")

The rest stopped and looked up as well, except for Neji who just stopped and stared blindly up at the ceiling. All their faces changed from panic and fear to relief and euphoric happiness, which made Kyoko smile lightly, knowing she truly helped them.

She then snapped back to reality and asked softly, ("Who here is the least mutilated?")

It was quiet, until Neji sighed before he said, ("I only had my eyes removed…")

It was quiet again with exception of soft footsteps, until Kyoko was right in front of him and she said calmly and softly, ("Please close your eyes and calm your mind. There will be a small pinch-like feeling in between your eyes, but it will only last a few seconds…")

He closed his glass eyes and relaxed as best as he could, before he felt this cool, yet calming energy on his temples and eyes. He was so calm and relaxed, that he didn't even feel the pinch-like sting in between his eyes or the absence of Kyoko's hands when she was done until she said softly, ("You may now open your eyes…")

He opened them at regular speed, but then he clamped them shut, the colors and light was too bright. He was shocked and disbelieving as he, slowly, opened his eyes as they adjusted to see Kyoko, Tsunade, everyone and everything in the room. He blinked a couple of times before he whispered, ("Impossible…")

Then a voice cut in and said, ("Oh it's possible, and very real…")

Neji recognized the voice from earlier that day and turned to see Nikuta leaning against the door frame, calmly looking at every one in the room.

Kyoko looked at Nikuta and said sternly, like a mother scolding her child, ("Nikuta, you shouldn't be-")

She was then cut off by a female voice loudly saying, ("There you are, Niku-chan! I've been looking all over for you!")

Nikuta's reddish-brown, raccoon-like ears twitched toward the voice, before she turned her head towards the voice, but before she could retort the owner of voice pushed her lips against Nikuta's. The girl kissing Nikuta had dark brown hair that went slightly passed her shoulders, she was taller, lankier, and slightly paler than Nikuta, and after the taller released the kiss and opening her eyes, one could see she had pale lavender eyes, similar to that of Neji's and Hinata's, both of who were shocked to see a familiar face in such a place.

But the brunette didn't seem to notice them, totally focused on Nikuta, before she said to Nikuta, ("I've been lonely Niku-chan, so please don't wonder around without telling me…")

Nikuta blushed darkly, before she nodded slowly, her mind still fuzzy from the kiss from her long-time girlfriend. The taller girl then said in a seductively right in Nikuta's furry, raccoon-like ears, ("Looks like you need to be tamed again…")

Nikuta blushed dark red before she shivered lightly and mewled out lightly, ("Hanabi-chan… room… please…")

Hanabi merely smirked before she smashed her lips down onto Nikuta's and both girls teleported out of sight, leaving the room quiet again. Neji and Hinata looked at Kyoko for some sort of explanation, but all they got was, ("I'll explain later, but first let me finish healing you guys.")

They both nodded, willing to wait for the information they would like to know. Kyoko then looked at the albino male who started up the struggle against his bindings again, making her chuckle lightly before she said, ("What did Madara try to make you into? A vampire? If he did, then he must have used all those stereotypical lies about them…")

Hidan stopped struggling and looked at her like she was nuts, which made her chuckle even more before she said, ("Seriously, no lie; vampires and dhampires have known from when the first humans came about that humans would constantly look for ways to kill them, so all they had to do was fake being killed or injured to fool humans into believing they had an advantage over them. Same thing applies to other creatures that people only seem to believe in fairy-tales, folklore, myths, etc. For instance, sunlight only hurts vampires because vampires' skin is more sensitive to visible light than humans' skin is, but they're completely unaffected by infrared and ultraviolet light, unlike humans. Silver only affects vampires because of its' chemical compound, and it doesn't do as much damage as most people think; it stings in the place where the silver touched, causing an effect that's like a mix between being slapped really hard and an allergic reaction. The whole stab-them-in-the-heart thing is bullshit too; vampires just faked death so humans would get off their case. And the blood thing: yes, they need it to survive. No, they don't need it all the time nor does it need to be human blood; it's like how humans need to keep hydrated: they don't need water all the time, but it's needed for their bodies to work properly.")

Hidan let his mind process the information as best he could before he asked, ("Wait, does that fuckin' mean they have self-control?")

Kyoko chuckled before she replied, ("More than most think. In fact, out of all the vampires that I house here, about half of them are medically assistances or medics themselves.")

Hidan's eyes widened a bit, before a question popped into his head, but before he could voice it, Kyoko said, ("The only difference between vampires and dhampires is that sunlight nor silver affects them. Most dhampires are born from a human mother, but sometimes they can created by letting vampire blood of the same blood type of a human mix, much like in a blood transfusion. But only humans that have had their blood mixed or have been bitten by another species of animal have lived through the blood mixing period…")

Hidan nodded slowly, understanding the information he was given. Kyoko took a quick glance at everyone, before she sighed and said, ("I wish to make this clear to all of you in this room. If you know this or not, my nickname in the village is 'Mademoiselle Miracle' and that's because I have so many powers that I can give the blind sight, the deaf hearing, make humans into 'abnormals', make 'abnormals' into humans, the list goes on… I don't wish to pressure any of you, but I would like to know if any of you wish stay in this circus. If not, I could make arrangements for any of you to stay in the nearby village. You have as much time you need to think over your answer…")

The room got so deafeningly quiet that one could hear a pin drop, then a light, humorless chuckling came from Zetsu. Everyone looked at the plant-like male before he said, ("Even if you could make me look normal, I wouldn't feel normal, especially not after the hell-like experience that we went through. So if I'm goin' to be freak of nature, I'll at least know I'm good company, surrounded by others who I can empathize with, laugh with, cry with… So I'd like to join this circus, knowing that I have a place to call 'a home' and mean every word of it.")

Kyoko smiled lightly before she sat in a chair next to Zetsu's bed and asked, ("I'm glad we'll give ya good company. But anyways, what do you want changed and/or gained?")

Zetsu thought hard for about a minute before he said, ("I'd like a power that controls plant life and for this god awful plant-thing off of my shoulders.")

Kyoko arched an eyebrow, making Zetsu explain, ("I'm so used to my sharp teeth and bi-colored skin that it would feel odd without them. That it will remind me that the past happened, but I survived through it.")

Kyoko giggled lightly before saying, ("Fair enough. This may take a minute or so…")

She walked around the gurney Zetsu was on so that she was facing everyone, before she hovered her hands over his chest and a mysterious, multi-colored glow surrounded her hands. The plant-thing on his shoulders retreat into his body before it was completely gone, but Zetsu only felt cool, calming energy heal and fix everything in his body and diffuse the animal blood that was forced into his body long ago. After it was done, Zetsu cracked his eyes open, feeling better than he had in a long time, as the restraints were removed, but he felt very sleepy.

("It's a small side-effect after you get some sort of power, but don't worry, you only sleep for about five-six hours so your body can adjust to the new ability. You probably need a good night's sleep anyway…") Kyoko said lightly, Zetsu nodding his head sleepily, barely hearing Kyoko order two medics to move him to the patient recovery unit and a comfier bed before drifting into a peaceful, deep dreamless sleep. As Zetsu was being moved out of the room, a look of pure peacefulness on his sleeping face, the others in the room were thinking long and hard about the offer Kyoko gave them, except for Deidara, who seemed to be looking at the doorway, fear showing his eyes.

Kyoko followed his line sight and saw that he was staring at the spirit of a little girl holding a teddy bear, which no else saw except for Deidara and herself.

She smiled lightly before she asked him, ("Deidara, do you have an ability to see spirits?")

Deidara nodded before he said, ("I've been able to see them all my life, un… I thought I was crazy because only I saw them. I couldn't talk to anyone about it, because I thought they would think I'm crazy and lock me up, un. Sometimes I can hear them too…")

Sasori looked at Deidara, surprised at this moment of sanity from the blonde, before Deidara continued, his voice cracking, ("A-and when we were on the ship to China, in that horrid place that made us like this, and even traveling from place to place, the spirits of everyone who died under Madara's cruelty continued to follow us, hoping that justice will come to them so that they may pass on, un. It horrified and saddened me to see them die, having a sliver of hope that they could pass on, but it got crushed every time that their spirits stayed, continuing to suffer in death, un. But I could only keep it to myself, thinking everyone would think I'm completely insane if I said anything…!")

He then broke into a fit of loud sobbing, tears cascading down his cheeks as he let out all of his long, pent-up sadness and frustration. Kyoko walked over to the gurney Deidara and Sasori were on, who were still on the same body, and gently gave a comforting hug, before she softly and gently said, understanding his reasoning, ("I understand your pain, Deidara-san. And there are others on this ship who also see spirits, who also know your pain as well…")

Deidara cried for about another couple of minutes or so, before his sobs died down to light sniffling before he asked, ("R-really, un?")

Kyoko lightly pulled away from the hug and smiled comfortingly before she said, ("Yup, and they often empathize and comfort each other, giving support when they need it. Sometimes they have meetings so they can talk about problems and concerns, or to just chat about whatever they want. Everyone here helps each other, because everyone here in this circus has been there, done that. No one here is judgmental, cruel, or anything like that, so you don't have to worry. We welcome people who've hurt and rejected by this cruel world with open arms…")

Deidara cried a bit, but they were tears of joy, knowing now that he wouldn't have to worry about not fitting in. After letting Deidara calm down, Kyoko asked both Deidara and Sasori, ("Would you two like to be a two beings instead of one being with two heads?")

Both Sasori and Deidara's eyes widened, before Kyoko continued with, ("The procedure is very time consuming, but both you of could go back to being two physically independent beings…")

Sasori wouldn't admit it out loud, but sort of got so used to sharing a body with Deidara, that it would seem odd to not be connected to him. Deidara felt the same way about it, but he knew that Sasori often got frustrated that he didn't have enough control of the body they shared. Then a idea popped into Deidara's head and he said, ("I am willing to go through with it. But…")

Kyoko and Sasori waited for him to continue, and he did, ("…Only if Sasori and I have a telepathic connection.")

Kyoko smiled, liking the idea, before she asked, ("So you can be separate and connected at the same time? Fair enough, but are you okay with that Sasori-san?")

Sasori looked at Deidara, then at Kyoko as he said, ("I guess it's okay, as long as this brat isn't in my head 24/7…")

Deidara angrily screeched, ("Sasori-no-Danna!")

Kyoko couldn't help but think that their arguing was cute as she then asked the nearby medics to move Deidara and Sasori to a surgery room and be ready to prepare for surgery when she was done taking care of everyone else. As they were being moved to a surgery room, Tobi was walking by, before he stopped to watch Sasori and Deidara, arguing like an old married couple, being pushed down the hall on gurney before he slowly walked into the room, watching Kyoko heal Itachi's eyes. When she was done, Itachi opened his newly healed eyes, and took in the full image of cousin. Tobi hadn't really changed much, except that he grew a few inches and had devil-like wings that were a fully functional part of his body.

Itachi then said, ("Zetsu was right; you do have real wings now…")

Tobi smiled lightly before he said, ("Yup, and Tobi can fly too. It feels great to able to fly… That, and these things weight almost nothing and can tuck in so it's easier to walk around.")

Itachi watched with fascination as Tobi un-tucked, flapped, and tucked in his wings a few times, before Kyoko said, ("Zetsu's in the recovery ward, in a room two floors up and three rooms to the right, his room has a balcony, you can't miss it.")

Tobi heard it loud and clear, before opening a wide, nearby window and took off to find Zetsu. Itachi seemed entranced by seeing Tobi fly, wanting to try flying himself. Itachi was broke out of his thoughts when Hidan asked, ("Hey can I be made into a dhampire? It would be kick ass to have the powers and eternal life of a vampire without all of the shitty weaknesses that vampires have to deal with.")

Kakuzu, who wasn't too far from Hidan, then asked, ("Can dhampires have abilities or powers, like telekinesis or anything like that?")

Kyoko then answered, ("Yes, I can make you into a dhampire. And, yes, dhampires can have powers or abilities, but you have to have the power before you change into a dhampire. But before I even consider it, I'm healing both of you of any ailments and diseases that you two have.")

Itachi and Kisame amusedly watched Hidan try to squirm away from her 'crazy-ass-glowy-hands' as he so gracefully put it, before the woman healed the albino and cured him of his Consumption. Kakuzu was more cooperative than Hidan, evening explain which of his organs were removed so long ago, as she regenerated each missing organ. She then had their restraints tightened and sent to a different room, saying she will administer the vampire blood herself. Now only Itachi, Kisame, Hinata, Neji, Gaara, and Ino were the only ones left in the room. Kyoko walked over and was now standing over Gaara's gurney, before she asked him, ("Would you like to have the fur gone and to speak again?")

He looked surprised for a few seconds, then she also asked, ("Would you also like to keep your raccoon ears and tail?")

He was quiet for a few seconds, thinking it over for a bit before he nodded lightly as he relaxed under her healing hands. His red fur receded into his skin and the animal blood in him diffused out of his system, but he felt no pain at all as he relaxed even further into his gurney. When she was done with Gaara, who fell asleep on the gurney, she turned to Neji and asked, ("Would you like any type of powers or abilities?")

Neji looked confused for a bit, before he asked, ("What kind of mental powers are there?")

Kyoko's lips quirked up into a small grin as she said, ("Well, there's psychokinetic, or telekinetic to most, and that involves moving objects with one's mind. Teleportation involves instant movement from one place to another. And psychometrer is the ability to read history and/or info of items, people, buildings, etc, by physical contact…")

Neji lay on his gurney, thinking about what kind of powers he would want to have, before he turned his head to the side and saw Gaara sleeping peacefully and Hinata being healed by Kyoko, her bird-like feet returning to normal and all the feathers disappearing. Something inside him told him that any power that could protect those close to him was good enough and he agreed whole-heartedly. When Kyoko was done healing Hinata, Neji cleared his throat and said, ("If it's possible, I would like to have telekinesis, teleportation, mind-reading, and the ability to see the future…")

Kyoko gave a deep sigh before she said, ("Four mental powers will be a bit of a strain on your body Neji-san, but since you seem so determined to have all four, I will give them to you. But you will be in the recovery ward a bit longer than everyone else…")

Neji calmly replied, ("I don't mind…")

Kyoko heaved a long sigh before she placed her hands on his forehead, her miracle-like energy flowing into his mind and working their magic. After she was done with Neji, who was out like a light on his gurney, she ordered two medics to move Neji and Gaara to a recovery-ward room, before she walked over to Ino. She gave the poor girl a look of empathy, before she placed her hands over Ino's middle and started to flow her healing energy into her. The layers of fat, the snout, and the hoofs on her hands and feet gradually disappeared from her body, the rags she wore were now baggy on her body, instead of straining against it.

Kyoko called for the medics to get two hospital gowns, seeing how Hinata and Ino's garments barely covered the girls' bodies. When they finished changing, Kisame and Itachi with their eyes closed in respect for Hinata and Ino's modesty as they changed, they sat back down on their gurneys and they waited for Kyoko to speak. She closed her eyes, exhaustion starting to show itself in her features, before Itachi spoke up and quietly asked, ("May I… please have wings? Flying looked so…")

Kyoko smiled lightly before saying, finishing what Itachi couldn't, ("Liberating? Yeah, Tobi thought so as well, after the many hours of flight training… So what kind of wings would you like?")

Itachi looked curious for a second, silently asking what she meant, before she said, ("There are two categories for wings; the first type of wings are the ones that extend from the shoulder blades. The second type of are formed when one flows energy to the arms, causing them to transform into wing-like appendages, but the common side-affect is that the rest of the body changes along with the arms. For example, if the energy causes the arm to become dragon-like wings, then the rest of the body becomes dragon-like; scales, horns, forked tongue, and clawed feet and hands. Similar thing happens to with bird-like wings: feathers, billed mouth, talon feet, and rubber-like legs. Of course, these features disappear when one pulls the energy back…")

Itachi blinked twice before he said, ("Um… first type of wings please.")

Kyoko then asked, ("Any color or animal wing preference?")

He blinked quietly, a confused expression on his face before Kyoko continued with, ("Would you prefer scaly wings, bat-like wings, insect wings, or feathery wings, and what color would you like them to be?")

Itachi thought about it for a few minutes, before he said in a soft, but determined voice, ("Feathery, pitch black wings please…")

Kyoko smiled lightly before she said, ("Fair enough, please lie on your stomach Itachi-san…")

Itachi turned onto his stomach with much effort, the poor excuse of feather-covered, bone wings, with nearly all the off-white feathers were gone, the ones that were once covering the sickly-looking bones that were forced into his shoulder-blades, making it harder to move for the younger male. She placed her hands in between his shoulder blades and focused her miracle-like energy into him, but unlike before, the energy glowed so brightly that others had to cover their eyes. After about minute of the bright glowing, it died down and Itachi was fast asleep on his gurney with graceful, feathery black wings tucked in, resembling a raven at rest. Kisame admired Itachi's peaceful expression, one he had never seen from his dark angel.

("Hey Kyoko-san...") Kisame spoke up, earning a look from the orange-haired woman.

("Yes Kisame?") Kyoko asked, waiting for Kisame to continue, which he did, ("The only things I would like done is have my teeth back to normal and have the ability to control water...")

Kyoko smiled in a warm, light way before she said, ("Sure...")

She lightly placed her hands on his chest, focusing more intently than she did before, healing his teeth and giving him a water manipulation ability. When she was done with Kisame, she had him and Itachi moved to a recovery room before she turned her attention to the two females nervously seated on their gurneys. She smiled lightly before asking, ("What would you two like?")

It was dead quiet for what felt like forever, until Hinata stuttered out, ("Um... I-I w-would like t-to have th-the t-type t-two w-wings p-please...")

Ino looked at her, very surprised Hinata would ask for wings. Kyoko smiled warmly before she softly asked, ("Dragon, bat, or bird type?")

Hinata thought for a second before saying, ("Bird type p-please...")

Kyoko smiled lightly as she lightly placed her hands on collarbone and flowed her energy into Hinata, long, white, sleeve-like feathers grew along her arms, before the shy girl passed out from the sudden gain of wings and Kyoko finished up her work. Ino watched in pure fascination, before she finally made up her mind about what she wanted to happen to her.

Kyoko quirked her lips up into a tired smile as she whispered, ("I can hear your thoughts Ino-chan... So you'd like to be able to read and control minds...")

Her smile widened when she saw Ino's eyes gain a surprised glint to them before she said, ("Even though I can hear thoughts, I like to hear people's voices...")

Ino blinked twice before she stated with a small grin, ("You're kinda weird, you know that right?")

Kyoko outright laughed and said, ("I know, but that's what makes everyone different, right?")

Ino nodded lightly, before she closed her eyes as Kyoko placed her fingers on Ino's temples and flowed her energy into her, the pig ears and tail disappearing and gaining two new mind abilities.

Just as Ino was about to pass out, Kyoko whispered kindly, ("Welcome to your new home...")

Ino smiled lightly before she whispered in a thankful tone, ("Thank you...")

The blonde female promptly passed out and Kyoko ordered the remaining medics to move Hinata and Ino into separate recovery-ward rooms. The medics quickly and quietly moved the gurneys to the recovery-ward, and when Kyoko was sure she was alone, she exhaled a tired sigh before she thought, 'It's going to be long night...', before exited the now empty I.C.U. and towards Hidan and Kakuzu's room.

* * *

When "Madara" woke up the first thing he noticed that it was dark and dank, but there was the over-powering scent of death, blood, and sulfur that his eyes shot wide open and he was instantly awake, taking in in his new surroundings. Here, where ever that be, was poorly-lit, but his eyes adjusted immediately and what he saw surprised him in the worst way; large cages with complicated seals and locks kept each creature securely within said cage, blood stains, both old and new, littered the walls, ceiling, and floors, and each creature was now looking at him within their cages. The cage directly across from him held a lanky male that was hidden in the shadows.

The hidden male giggled manically before saying, with a British accent, in a demonically high-pitched voice, **("Looks like we got some fresh meat~! Ahahahahahahaha~!")**, before the lanky male stepped out of the shadows to reveal thirty year old male wearing baggy, colorless clothes, black thread-like hair that went down to his knees, sickly-pale skin, and a facial expression that screamed insanity.

"Madara's" eyes widened even further as he backed away further into his cage, further away from the psychopath in the cage across from him, until he hit the back off the cage and felt a searing pain go through his entire body like an electric shock. He let out an agonizing cry before crumpling forward and twitching in pain, before the psychopath in the cage across him laughed manically again, watching with pure glee at "Madara's" suffering and pain.

A low, humorless chuckle escaped from the cage to his left and looked over to see a man with pitch-black hair, pale skin that nearly looked frost-bitten, glowing red eyes that looked like burning coals, and an evil smirk that revealed razor-sharp fangs. With ancient Transylvanian accent flowing with his French words, he said, "It looks like we have a new neighbor in this little hell..."

Before "Madara" could ask what he meant by that, large, metallic doors slid opened and closed slowly, followed by light foot-steps. A female voice started to list off names, grunts, squeals, and other types of noises sounded off, similar to a roll-call. The dark haired male in the cage next to "Madara" growled slightly before saying, "Looks like that witch is taking inventory... again."

The footsteps and calling got closer, "Madara's" eyes widening at the familiar voice, until the orange-haired woman near his cage called professionally out, "Jack the Ripper." The insane male with long, black hair in the cage across from "Madara" called out in insanely gleeful voice, **("Here, you orange-haired witch~! Ahahaha~!")**

Kyoko mumbled out, "Present and accounted for...", before checking his name on the clipboard in her hands. She then called, "Dracula."

The male in the cage to the left of "Madara" sighed and said in a bored tone, "Here..."

Kyoko nodded, checking him off the list, before stopping in front of "Madara's" cage and smirked mockingly and said, ("Must be nice to be in a cage, eh Madara-chan? Or should I say, Kyuubi no Kitsune?")

The male imitating Madara widened his eyes, before chuckling darkly with an equal dark smirk and said, **("I guess I can't fool you, Kyoko, but I still have possession of this body...")**

Kyoko chuckled darkly as she stated, ("Don't be so cocky, Kyuubi-kun, 'cause your days of possessing Madara's body are numbered...")

Suddenly Kyuubi, still in control of Madara's body, suddenly felt tired and passed out, laying like dead weight on the floor of his cage. Kyoko opened his cage and took "Madara" out, before closing the cage and walking out of the dark, blood-stained, secret twenty-third floor.

* * *

Kyoko watched as the seats of her circus tent fill up with her performers, her newest ones from "Madara's" circus have already filled the middle seats near the front row. She smirked lightly, for they were the best seats to the performance that she will be displaying in the middle ring of her three ring circus. It was the evening of the second day of her circus's three day stay and the ex-Dark Woods Circus performers not only healed quickly, they also are learning and fitting in quite nicely, and this made Kyoko's heart swell with joy; Hinata and Neji reunited with Hanabi, Itachi had met with some Uchihas, one of them was his younger brother, Sasuke, and his younger cousin, Sai, and found out that the Uchiha clan was murdered in one night, but the murderer was caught and put to death, and everyone else was settling down quite nice.

When everyone was seated and quiet, Kyoko stated loud enough for all of them to hear her, "I thank you all for joining me this evening. As we all know, we have some new arrivals. They have been through very difficult hardships, but now they are safe and at home here among us. With that being said, their previous ring-master was a man named Madara... But what they don't know a very important fact, that may change a thing or two of what they know..."

When she finished, murmurs of curiosity filled the tent, until Kyoko put her hand in front of her in a gesture to quiet down, before saying, "If my assistants will please bring out Madara..."

A few cloaked assistants walked out with a restrained "Madara"; a straightjacket with complex symbols on the sleeves and torso of the jacket and iron shackles with equally complex symbols around his ankles. They stopped their movement when they center of the ring, nearly right next to Kyoko, before bowing lightly and taking their leave, "Madara" glared angrily at the female in front of him before he said, "I hate you..."

Kyoko grinned evilly, taking out a black collar with even more complex seals and symbols on it, "Madara's" eyes widening into a state of panic, before saying, ("I know you do...Kyuubi-chan.")

She quickly and effortlessly strapped the collar around his neck, the red symbols and seals glowing a bright red and, suddenly, "Madara" was on his knees, screaming because of the sudden pain flowing through his body.

"There's only one way to escape the pain... and you know it.", Kyoko said smugly as she saw, and heard, "Madara" grit his teeth in a snarling manner and mumbled, **("Dammit...")**

He then tilted his head back and opened his mouth, the audience was questionable of this until a red, bubbly, smoke-like substance quickly flowed from his body twenty feet away. When the red smoke was done leaving Madara's body, said man catching his breath from the torturous process of the Kyuubi leaving him, and the red smoke-like cloud reformed itself into Madara, but with many differences; instead of dark brown hair, it was blood-red and wild looking with equally blood-red fox ears sticking out from where human ears would be, his eyes as red and wild as his hair with thin pupils, fangs bared at her, and nine, blood-red fox tails flailing wildly behind him in ring-master's outfit. Kyoko unbuckled the arms of the real Madara's straightjacket so that he could move freely, but didn't remove it.

("Just in case...") Kyoko mumbled to him and the real Madara nodded in understanding before looking at the demon who had possessed him for the longest time.

Everyone, especially the ex-Dark Woods Circus performers, was shocked and surprised by what was happening, before a dark, demonic chuckle resounded throughout the metallic tent. The Madara impersonator, Kyuubi no Kitsune, said quietly, **("So I'm not possessing Madara, whoop-de-frickin'-do! That doesn't mean I can't take over your body!")**

Kyuubi lunged at Kyoko, who had on an odd crystal necklace, before she smirked darkly and muttered an ancient chant. Kyuubi froze in place and started to tremble weakly, as the clear, colorless crystal around her neck turned blood-red. Kyoko was the one who was chuckling now before she stated, ("It's been decided by higher powers that you are to be stripped of your rank and powers, and punished for your deeds...")

Kyuubi glared defiantly at her and demanded, **("By whom!")**

But before Kyoko could answer a rich, lovely voice said, "Why, by me, Kyuu-chan..."

Everyone looked over at the figure who suddenly appeared; his body was clad in lively, blood-red robes, his vermillion-red hair cascading down his back, dark, claw-like fingernails, red eyes with black, slit-like pupils, and rosy lips adorning a evil smirk stood in between Kyoko and Kyuubi. Kyuubi's eyes widened as he muttered out, **("Lucifer-sama...")**

A sleek, black tail with a forked tip slithered out from under his red robes, sending fear down everyone's spine, except for Kyoko, who smiled brightly at him and said, ("Hey, Luci-chan! Long time no see!")

Lucifer cringed lightly before saying, "Can you not call me that when I'm in front of others? I do have an image to protect..."

Kyoko smiled darkly before she said, "So says the demon who-", but she was cut off by Kyuubi, who used the last of his powers to summon a sword and sliced her head off. He stood over her headless body and yelled, **("Haha~! I won this time~!")**

"No, you didn't..." said Kyoko's disembodied head, which was floating mid-air ten feet away, with only small amounts of blood escaping, as most everyone, except Lucifer and less than half her circus, was freaking out or out cold. Her headless body stood up and her head floated over to it, and the head and body were being reconnected, the flesh and bones sewing themselves back together again. When it was finished, she tilted her head side to side, small cricks and cracks escaping, before she said, "It's been awhile since my head got cut off..."

Lucifer sighed lightly and said, "That's the three thousandth, seven hundredth, and sixty-third time that you 'died'..."

Now everyone was shocked, except for Kyoko, who said, "Really? I thought I had more than that..."

Kyuubi, snapping out of his shock, asked, **("How... is that possible?")**

Lucifer grinned evilly with 'friendly' looking eye-creases and said, "I'll explain that as we descend to Hell..."

With that, Lucifer grabbed the powerless Kyuubi and red mist formed around them and they disappeared. Kyoko sighed before she said, "Long ago, when my mother was pregnant with me, God and Lucifer gave me 'blessings'. God gave me my intelligence, beauty, and my powers. Lucifer gave me my body, my anger, and the ability to never die or grow old, forever walking the earth, losing friends and family for the rest of eternity..."

It was quiet, until Tobi shyly and quietly asked, ("How long ago were you born?)

Kyoko quietly thought about it, taking up a thinking pose, until she said, "I think I was born nine centuries before Egypt and Mesopotamia came to be..."

It was quiet yet again, until Madara, who was nearly forgotten, said to everyone else, who was obviously confused, ("That means she was born around four thousand B.C, making her the oldest being alive and knowledgeable of most of the world's early history...")

Everyone who was still conscious had their jaws on the ground, except for Madara, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru, who knew about Kyoko's age and inability to die. Kyoko snorted in amusement at their faces as she continued with, "I mean, I found Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Orochimaru around two hundred B.C. when I traveled back to the early Japanese islands..."

It was dead quiet yet again until Madara coughed lightly and said, ("Despite all that was seen today, I still owe an apology to everyone Kyuubi harmed.")

He turned and looked at every ex-Dark Woods Circus performer, keeled down, and bowed his head in shame as he said, ("I deeply, sincerely, truly mean it when I say that I'm sorry about everything that Kyuubi did to you guys, every horrible, terrible thing...")

The ex-performers of the Dark Woods Circus looked at each other, weary of the man apologizing to them, until the entei that was once a part of the Dark Woods Circus came forward and stood before Madara. He looked at the entei nervously, before quietly and cautiously approaching the rare beast, lightly petting the beast's fiery mane and let the entei take in his scent. The entei let Madara lightly stroke his mane, feeling no threat from the male in front of him, like he did when the Kyuubi possessed him.

The entei then said to Kyoko, ("I can trust this one, I don't know why, but I can...")

Kyoko smiled lightly before she said back, ("Nothing wrong with that, right?")

The entei replied, ("That's true. Now explain that to them."), tilting his head slightly to the ex-Dark Woods Circus performers.

Kyoko turned and looked at each and everyone that still was unsure, took out a simple knife, and, without a hint of hesitance, stabbed herself right in the heart before yanking it right out, letting bleed like a flowing river before it started to heal itself. Kyoko let her blood drip from the simple blade as she said in a strong, determined voice, despite the fact she had some blood spilling out of her mouth, "To those that are still weary of Madara; That wasn't the real Madara, so you shouldn't make judgements when he was possessed by a demon, no matter what he did. I know you're still deeply hurt, but please give him a chance. Even if you don't trust him, I do, so if any of you try to hurt him or someone else, just remember, I can break up a fight long before it even starts..."

Everyone shivered in slight fear, before Itachi, the who got the most emotional scars from Kyuubi's circus of hell, walked up to Madara, glared at him strongly, and slapped him across the face. Madara stayed still, knowing well of the hurt Itachi is feeling before Itachi said, ("I now know it wasn't you who did what Kyuubi did, but I still needed to vent that last shred of anger out on your body...")

Itachi turned to walk back to Kisame, before saying lightly, ("I'll try to forgive you, but it will take much longer than the others, just so you know...")

As Itachi walked back to Kisame, he felt the burden of anger and fear lift from his shoulders, making his newly-attained wings feeling lighter than air, before he sat back down next to Kisame, who wrapped his arms comfortingly around Itachi, making the smaller male relax considerably.

"Now, if you'll excuse me," Kyoko said before grabbing Madara's hand and dragged him near the tent's many exits before she continued to say, "I have some unfinished business with Madara that I have to take care of..."

With that being said, Kyoko and Madara teleported away, meaning that the gathering she summoned is dismissed, and that they may have some free time before she gets back.

Deidara laced his fingers with Sasori's as they left the tent, heading towards their room, before Deidara asked, ("What do you think Kyoko-sama wants from Madara?")

Sasori shrugged as he said, ("Who knows? Maybe they knew each other before this whole 'Kyuubi' thing...")

Deidara shrugged as well, fingers still laced together as they leisurely walked back to their room, happy and content with the other's presence.

* * *

A few miles away from the conversation between Deidara and Sasori, Kyoko and Madara appeared in a small clearing in a semi-wooded area, Kyoko still had strong, but not painful, grip on his wrist as they stood there in an awkward silence, neither one wanting to breaking the silence. Madara then said lightly, ("Kyoko-chan, I'm loosing the feeling in my hand...")

Kyoko blushed lightly as she slowly released his wrist, standing near each other as the awkward silence continued. Kyoko looked at Madara before she lightly wrapped her arms around him, her smaller hands clinging lightly to Madara's shoulder blades as she whispered, ("I missed you, Madara-kun...")

Madara gently hugged Kyoko around her waist as he whispered softly, ("I missed you as well... But I don't regret saving you from Kyuubi years ago...")

Kyoko sniffled lightly, the memories of that day still fresh in her mind; it was a sunny day and Madara and Kyoko were laying side-by-side in a clearing that was surrounded by woods. They were enjoying the nice weather and the other's presense, when suddenly a large, red fox with nine, long flailing tails jumped out of the wooded area, looking directly at the startled Kyoko, the large fox sensing great power from her. Madara moved so he was now blocking the large fox's view of Kyoko, before he whispered lowly, ("Run.")

Kyoko was about to protest, but Madara then yelled, ("RUN!")

Kyoko nodded reluctantly before she started running at top speed away from the fox-like creature that she knew was Kyuubi. She didn't know what had happened after that, and after many years of not knowing what happened to him, she finally reunited with him in the small village that she visited by herself, barely escaping from Kyuubi-Madara's clutches. When she first found Tobi, she suspected that Madara got possessed by Kyuubi, and as she looked through his memories, she was without a doubt that Madara's body was no longer in his control.

She was glad Madara was back, but she still had few more things to take care of with Madara. She lightly pulled away from the hug, wordlessly telling him she needed to speak with him. With Madara and Kyoko still arm's length away from each other, Kyoko said lightly, ("I still love you, and I know you still love me as well. I was scared that loving you would end in heartbreak because you're mortal while I could never die or grow old...")

She tilted her head down before she looked directly into Madara's eyes as she continued, ("But Kyuubi was stripped of all his powers... including his eternal life and eternal youth, his personality affecting the aura of his powers, misusing them in all possible ways... But I know you're not like that, and that you would use those powers for better reasons than Kyuubi did...)

Kyoko looked down shyly, a dark pink blush covering her cheeks before continuing, ("B-but if you don't want to be with me forever, I would understa-")

She was cut of by Madara lightly pressing his lips against hers, Kyoko hearing and sensing all his thoughts and feelings, which was that of a school boy being confessed to by his long-time crush; giddy and euphoriccally happy. She leaned into the kiss accepting his feelings. The kiss lasted for awhile before they both needed to breathe, both panting lightly from such a love-filled kiss. Both lightly embraced the other, before Kyoko whispered, ("You know I'm basically proposing an eternal marriage right?")

Madara smiled lightly, slightly tightening his arms around her, as he whispered back, ("I know that we both don't mind that and I won't let any other man be with you...")

Kyoko blushed darkly before burrying her face into his chest, muttering about him being a 'possessive bastard', before he whispered right her ear, ("I wish to be your one and only possessive bastard forever and ever.")

Kyoko smiled brightly before saying, ("I never thought I would hear such romantic mush come from your mouth.")

Madara tilted her head up to lock eyes with her as he leaned in slightly, before saying, ("Only for you.")

Kyoko smiled as she leaned in as well, before she quietly said, ("I know...")

There lips met in a loving manner with Kyoko thought, 'I must be the happiest girl alive...'

* * *

_::Nine Years Later::_

Kyoko looked out from the navigation room, the large glass windows gave a nearly three-hundred and sixty degree view, thinking to how time seemed to pass so quickly, yet so slowly; two weeks after the Dark Woods Circus was welcomed in, Madara was fully used to his new powers and was healing the emotional wounds that were inflicted. Itachi still hasn't fully forgiven Madara, but it's better than it was nine years ago.

Everyone settled in nicely; Hanabi and Nikuta somehow got Neji and Gaara together, but the relationship bloomed nicely, so she wasn't too worried. Hinata and Aquila, who was a very decent-looking man when the feathers and bill weren't present, seemed to hit it off in a peculiar way; Aquila, who was often a calm, confident person seemed to melt under the Hyuuga female's kind and honest words, but since both of were air-heads about their feelings for the other, it took multiple set-ups to get the two love-birds to confess. They were wed a year and a half ago, and Hinata's due date for their first brood of kids was coming up quickly and Aquila was panicking in a worried husband way. Ino and an Inuzuka werewolf by the name of Kiba got along quite beautifully, and apparently they were soul-mates after an awkward night when they confessed and Kiba marked her as his mate.

Kyoko's smile grew when she thought when the wedding that forever made her and Madara husband and wife; they had stopped to perform in Germany to perform for a couple of days two and a half years after they were rid of Kyuubi and Madara had asked for favors from people who he helped. They set-up a worry-free day-long date for the two, and by the end the night, Madara popped the question. She had said yes, and few weeks later, when the circus stopped in Italy to perform there for a few days, a big, beautiful, traditional Japanese wedding was held. When they planned their vows, they changed the 'Til death do us part' to 'For as long as they both shall live', because they both couldn't age or die, so it just made sense to them.

About half a year after the wedding, Kyoko was diagnosed, wanting to get a check-up, that she was pregnant with twins, which shell-shocked her so much that she passed out. The birthing, with much help from Tsunade and other medics, was successful, blessing her a beautiful baby girl and boy, but her womb got torn up very badly, so even if she tried, she couldn't get pregnant, but she was perfectly fine with the two she had.

Speaking of children, she had informed the new homosexual couples that under certain conditions, she could create a system where the uke in the couple could get pregnant. Kisame and Itachi had a girl named Isako, Zetsu and Tobi had a boy named Bitsuko, Sasori and Deidara had triplets, two girls named Miyoki and Korashi and a boy name Hiyumaki, and Kakuzu and Hidan had a boy named Kazuhi. Kyoko sometimes joked that Kakuzu and Hidan got lazy when naming their kid, which earned her glares and a short rant on how it was the only name that they could agree on.

Kyoko was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt a light tugging at her shirt, causing her to look at her lovely four-year-old girl, with dark brown hair and dark amethyst eyes that had crystal-like tears in her as the small girl clutched her tiny hand onto the stuffed bunny she had in her hands. Kyoko let her worry display on her face as she asked her daughter, ("What's wrong Mamichi-chan? Did your Usa-chan get ripped again?")

Mamichi shook her head as she wiped the tears from her eyes, still red and puffy from crying, before she said, sniffling a bit as she spoke, ("Kazuhi s-said mean th-things to me a-again!")

Kyoko's worry turned to slight anger as she asked, ("Is that so? Let's see why he said those nasty things to you...")

Kyoko picked up her four-year-old daughter, cradling her in her arms, before teleporting to the area where the children would play. When Kyoko fully appeared in the play area, she saw Kakuzu and Hidan, the parents of Kazuhi, scolding their six-year-old son, whom had slightly-tanned skin, blood-red eyes, and slicked back, pitch-black hair, before the three turned to see Kyoko and Mamichi, the mother looking peeved and the daughter hiding her face in her mother's sleeve.

Hidan, probably saying something eariler then said, ("See! You hurt Mamichi-chan's feelings!")

Kazuhi, who looked angry with himself, looked at Mamichi's tear-stained face and guilt spread across his face, but he didn't say anything. Kyoko set her daughter down next to Kakuzu, before walking up to Kazuhi and croutched down infront of him before she asked calmly, ("Could you please let me see what happened through your eyes?")

At first Kazuhi seemed nervous, but he glanced over and saw the hurt on Mamichi's face, so he nodded stiffly, letting Kyoko see his view of what happened. Mamichi was talking to one of Ino and Kiba's kids, Rimoji, a five-year-old boy with spiky, dirty-blonde hair, some of it covering his right eye, lightly sun-kissed skin, light blue eyes, and small, red fang marks on his cheeks. Mamichi smiled and lightly laughed at something he said, an angry haze was blurring his vision, and he shoved Rimoji and started to argue with him. Mamichi just wanted them to stop arguing and Kazuhi's mouth slipped and he said some mean things he didn't truly meant, causing Mamichi to storm away with tears streaming from her eyes.

Kyoko looked him in the eyes and asked, ("Did you mean any of those things you said?")

Kazuhi shook his head vigorously before he said apologetically, ("I didn't mean it! I just wanted to play with her! But she was...! I'm sorry!")

Kyoko smiled lightly before she said, ("Don't apologize to me, apologize to Mamichi-chan...")

Kyoko gently led Kazuhi to Mamichi, and lightly said, ("Explain and apologize to her.")

Kazuhi felt his face heat up as he stuttered out, ("I-I'm sorry... I j-just wanted ta play with you, a-and you looked busy... A-and...!")

Mamichi blinked twice, before a big smile spread across her face and she said with a slight giggle, ("Why didn't you just say so, Kazuhi-kun? I would've played with you if you asked.")

Mamichi lightly grabbed his hand, causing his face to heat up even more so, before she said with a smile, ("Let's go play Kazuhi-kun~!")

Kazuhi blushed lightly as he nodded, letting the younger girl lead him to some toys that were on the floor. Kyoko smiled lightly before she said, ("Kids are so cute when their oblivious to such innocent emotions...")

Kyoko then felt her husbands' arms wrap around her before he said in a slight huff, ("Before we know it, I'm going to have to give Kazuhi the 'if-you-hurt-my-daughter-you're-dead-meat' speech...")

Kyoko smiled warmly at her husband's comment and said back, ("They don't stay kids forever Madara-kun, you know that as much as I do.")

Madara smirked before he turned Kyoko's head lightly and kissed her softly on the lips, before they heard two voices say, ("Ewwwwww...!")

They looked over to see their son, Kyoshimaru, his short, spiky orange hair, light skin, and dark brown eyes, and Isako, a five and a half year old girl with dark navy hair, sun-kissed skin, and dark orange eyes, a combination of her father's red eyes and her dad's dark yellow eyes, and much like her dad, her eyes look dark from a distance, but up-close, you can see their true color. Isako and Kyoshimaru looked at them before walking away, Isako commenting on how adults were weird, Kyoshimaru merely nodding his head in silent agreement.

Kyoko and Madara laughed lightly, before Kyoko teleported them to the navigation room. Kyoko then inquired, ("Madara? Are you sure you're okay with the next place we're performing?")

Madara looked out at the forest below them, a very familiar city just on the distant horizon. He smiled lightly before he said, ("It's been about nine years since I've been here, and the last time I was here, I wasn't myself...")

Kyoko said reassuringly, with some hints of sarcasm, ("Yes, but you don't have demon fox possessing you and making you try to turn a blonde ten-year-old into a fox thing...")

Madara mock winced and said, ("That is very true... but did you have to say in such a way so it would open up old wounds?")

Kyoko giggled lightly before she said, ("Sorry love, put I just love to push your buttons...")

Both of them got quiet as it drew closer to noon, but that silence was broken when Madara asked, ("Who did you send to inform the people of London that we're coming to perform within the area?")

Kyoko smiled knowingly, meaning Madara will just have to guess whom she sent or wait and see.

* * *

For Uzamaki Naruto, or better known as Hatake Naruto, the nineteen-year-old blonde-haired, blue-eyed knuckle-head of Hatake family lived a comfortable life in London, with his adoptive dad, Hatake Kakashi, and adoptive mom-father, Hatake Iruka. But one particular memory of when he was ten made him even more grateful for his life in London, when a young man by the name of Itachi, whom saved him from being a sideshow of the Dark Woods Circus. From time to time he relives that moment in his head, thanking whatever higher power there is that Itachi had saved him, but after that day, it seemed to cause an ability of some sort to develop; this power seemed to influence peoples emotions, when he got excited or happy about something, it up-lifted peoples' spirits, but as time went on, he started to see other people's auras and when he helped someone with an illness, it made them feel better, both emotionally and physically.

His friend, Haruno Sakura, joked that he had 'the power to heal', but as time went on, it was less joked about, and more were amazed when they saw it with their own eyes, but recently, some of the people who inhabit London have, the overly superstitious ones who feel people that have some sort of power should face the worst punishment Lucifer has to offer, started to target the Hatake family, saying horrible things like 'burn in hell' or 'die, Satan-child', but the Hatakes just ignored it. But it was starting to get out of hand, with the onslaught of hate letters and some minor harassments, and one time, as Naruto was coming home from going to the market, he was ambushed by some thugs, but was able to get away, hearing one of them yell out, "Burn in hell, demon-child!"

After that, Naruto started to fear for his adoptive parents, fearing that they might end up getting hurt because of him. So a few days ago, two weeks after the failed ambush, he resolved to move out and travel a bit before settling down somewhere else. But he was a little hesitant moving out just yet, and here he was: a few days after deciding to move out, still stuck on when and how, and wandering the streets about five minutes before noon, hoping the courage to move out would hit him. Fortunately, it did, but not in a way he would've expected in his wildest dreams.

("See Itachi? You just needed to walk on solid ground, instead of the metal floors on Kyoko-san's air-ship.") Said a deep voice from within the semi-crowded streets, but the blonde knuckle-head heard it loud and clear, moving closer to the conversation.

("Hn... Let's get into position...") Another voice said, calmer and lighter than the first. Naruto tried to get closer, but the constant flow of people made it hard to keep up, but he was able to listen in on this conversation.

("What the hell's the rush Itachi? We have plenty of frickin' time to get into position!") A different voice said, brash and unrestrained. Now Naruto was close enough to listen, but not look like eavesdropping. But his balance wasn't working with him today, as he tripped and did an eloquently-done face-plant in front of the people he was listening in on.

("Ow...") Was all that came out of the blonde's mouth before he lifted his head to see a pale out-stretched hand, being offered to help him up from the ground.

("Thanks...") Naruto said, grasping the hand that helped him up, accidently using Japanese instead of English, a habit the blonde could never get rid of.

Naruto, realizing his mistake, was about to say his thanks in the 'proper' language, before Itachi said in fluent Japanese, ("No problem, Naruto...")

Naruto finally looked at Uchiha Itachi in almost ten years, and the Uchiha looked a lot healthier and happier since he last saw the older male. The blonde was a bit shocked and surprised, that sentences failed to form correctly as he tried to ask/converse with the elder raven, but Itachi hushed him with a tiny smile and the whispering of, ("Let's catch up later, but first...")

And with that, Itachi shot off into the air, few black feathers trailing behind him, leaving a very confused Naruto behind, until the clock tower struck noon, and on the horizon a large air craft came towards a very large clearing in the foliage, that Naruto was sure wasn't there before, but he then noticed that a few people were, as insane as it was to him, moving the foliage with some unknown power. His view was slightly obstructed when papers, of many different colors, fluttered down from the sky. He looked up and saw people with many different type of wings, waving to people with friendly, genuine smiles and flying gracefully over the streets of London, but most of them were near the clearing, if to help the landing air ship. Naruto was flabbergasted to say the least, until the giant air-craft landed in the clearing, snapping him out of it. In the calm after the ship landed, Naruto picked up a paper of the cobblestone road and read it aloud, which made it louder since everyone was whispering awed comments, "Come and see the sights, for Cirque de Différence has arrived..."

With Naruto's words, that seemed to echo through the streets, suddenly upbeat circus music started up as the metallic tent flap opened up, and abnormals came pouring out; people and animals of different shapes, sizes, and abilities, some with wings, some with multiple eyes, and many others, walked out and faced the many people of London. Naruto pushed through the crowd to get closer, mumbling apologies as he got closer and closer to the front. The music still played, the performers, Naruto, the people of London all waiting, until a fanfare of brass instruments, causing more whispers from the crowd and excited smiles from the performers, then the fanfare quieted.

It was silent for merely a second, until the sound of footsteps resounded throughout the nearly quiet streets, until Kyoko, dressed in a red and gold ring-master's outfit, simple top hat in place, as she said loudly, "Ladies and gentlemen, and children of all ages! I humbly welcome you to join us for the next three days to see the wonders and beauty that have blessed this world that I was fortunate to not only find, but also to save from this bittersweet world! So please, come one and all to Cirque de Différence!"

With that, loud 'pops' and confetti all around, the mood became joyous and fun as the people of London intermingled with the people of the circus. Naruto, being the stubborn male he is, tried to get through the crowd to talk with the people he hadn't seen in about a decade, but the crowd was so thick that he couldn't even get an inch further. He felt small hands tugging at his shirt and he looked down, to see two, four-year-old kids, one male and one female. The girl had long brown hair and amethyst eyes, while the boy had short, spiky orange hair with dark-brown eyes that almost looked black.

("Mama asked for your presence, Uzamaki-nii-san...") The girl said, her voice like small chimes.

("...But since the crowd is so thick...") The boy continued, the girl lightly grabbing Naruto's right hand, while the boy grabbed Naruto's left hand.

("...So we're gonna bring you to Mama!") They both said loudly, before teleporting out of the crowd, and somewhere inside the giant, metallic tent.

* * *

Naruto stood awkwardly, shifting his feet ever-so-often as he watched the elevator indicate the were nearing the twenty-fourth floor, the two four-year-olds squirming with excitement and anticipation. The four-year-olds, who had introduced themselves, the girl's name was Mamichi and the boy's name was Kyoshimaru, had told him their mother sensed that he had special powers and wanted to speak with him face-to-face. Naruto was shocked about many things; the vocabulary that Mamichi and Kyoshimaru had, their mother had sensed his powers, he was brought here to talk to the person that was their mother. When they passed the twenty-third floor, Naruto sensed an evil from behind that door before the elevator was between the two floors.

The two looked at Naruto, before they smiled and said, ("Mama will like you...")

Before Naruto could question this fully, a 'ding' sound alerted them they had arrived, and as the doors opened, Mamichi and Kyoshimaru dashed out towards the woman who had introduced the circus to London.

("Mama! We brought him! We brought him! Just like you asked us to!") They said loudly at the same time, lightly tackling Kyoko, who then chuckled at her children's antics.

Naruto was surprised that Kyoko, he heard many of the performers say her name before he brought here, was the mother of the twins, mainly because she looked so young. Kyoko told Mamichi and Kyoshimaru to go play outside, before they shot over to the elevator and the doors closed, indicating that they left.

Kyoko turned Naruto as she said, ("I know I look young, but trust me, I'm much older than you think...")

Naruto was shocked that she heard his thoughts before she said, ("Please have a seat, Naruto-kun. You have many questions and I have the answers you seek, but I have many things to explain to you as well...")

For the next few hours, Kyoko explained what had happened in the past nine years, from the Kyuubi being extracted to arriving in London for their three-day performance. At first Naruto didn't believe her, but then Madara came into the room, with Kyoko standing up, walking over to him, and kissed him, Madara returning it passionately, before Madara confirmed her story, although he seemed a bit miffed that Naruto had met him during the time he was possessed. Naruto began to take in all the information given to him, before Mamichi and Kyoshimaru dragged in two dark-haired males, both with dark eyes and light skin. One had a blue-tint to his hair, which naturally stuck up in the back, and had dark blue shirt and black slacks on, while the other male had pitch-black hair, paler skin, and both his shirt and slacks were black.

Naruto blushed lightly, subconsciously thinking they were very attractive, before Kyoko said, ("Mamichi, Kyoshimaru! Why did you two bring Sasuke and Sai up here?")

("They were surrounded by a huge crowd of London girls...") Mamichi started, dragging Sasuke behind her, whom had a look of relief in his eyes.

("...But they were giving off angry and uncomfortable waves, so we decided to help by hiding them up here.") Kyoshimaru finished, dragging Sai behind him, the look in his eyes mirroring Sasuke's.

Kyoko looked between Naruto, Sasuke, and Sai, an idea popping into her head before she gave introductions, ("Sasuke, Sai, this Uzamaki Naruto, much like you two, he has powers that separate him from normal humans. Naruto, Sai is the one in all-black, while Sasuke is the one with the dark-blue shirt.")

Sasuke and Sai looked at Naruto, their faces changed from bored to interested, both the dark-haired males having an attraction to the blonde male.

Kyoko, liking where things were heading, then said, ("Naruto-kun, you've been been getting harassed by the more superstitious people of London right? Well, I wish to give you a proposal to join my circus. You have the next three days to decide wether or not to join, but just for the next three days, why not have Sasuke and Sai as body-guards for that time period?")

The three males in question were shocked at the proposal, but Sasuke and Sai liked the idea of being close to this blonde, and Naruto kind of liked the idea as well. They all nodded, silently agreeing that it was a good idea. The three males left, Sasuke and Sai flanking his side, as the elevator door closed, signaling that the were out of ear-shot.

("Kyoko-chan, I may not know what your planning, but it involves Naruto-kun joining doesn't it?") Madara inquired, still not quite sure how his wife's mind works.

("Just the start of a new beginning...") Kyoko said as she turned to Madara with a sly grin on her face, before she walked towards Madara like cat in heat.

("Not in front of children Kyoko-chan...") Madara said, glancing the children.

("Well we'll go somewhere that's not near the children...") Kyoko purred out into Madara's ear before she teleported them to their room.

It was quiet for a bit before Mamichi said, ("What do you think mama and daddy were talking about?")

Kyoshimaru shrugged before he said, ("I dunno...")

They teleported out of the navigation room, live moving on in it's unpredictable ways.

* * *

Sand-chan: And... Done!

It feels great to have this done! :D

TG: I can imagine, you've been working on this for forever and a half! Not that that's a bad thing...

Sand-chan: Very true... Please review!


End file.
